Where The Light Comes During My Time of Need
by Periodic Ink
Summary: A story of a girl who was mute since birth. But what will she do with her voice after being able to speak for the first time in her life? OC Prominent. Canon Characters to make appearances. 1st person view. Post-canon.
1. Miracle 1

**Summary:** A story of a girl who was mute since birth. But what will she do with her voice after being able to speak for the first time in her life? OC Prominent. 1st person view. Post-canon.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Love Live School Idol Project, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own OC Characters found in this Fan Fiction..

 **Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's or any idol group for that matter, through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Miracle 1: God-Send  
**

* * *

 **Japan, Fukuoka**

I was born without a voice.

I couldn't speak.

My parents tried everything they could for me but they couldn't change what I was born with. They were shocked with fear about why I didn't cry when I was born. They assumed I was dead at first but I was moving.

They thought that my vocal cords were broken... But they weren't

They checked if I could hear... I can

Doctors were puzzled at my condition and ran through so many tests that I couldn't remember how many I've gone through.

It's not until I listened to music of a famous idol group a year ago. I felt invigorated just by listening to them. Seeing them having so much fun. I went as far as to try and sing like them. But I still couldn't hear my voice.

I was jealous... Jealous of everyone having a voice but me.

I wonder what I was conflicted with.

However, I was able to gain honors, learn sign language, learn Morse code and become vice-student council president despite my lack of a voice

That was enough for me, I was able to enjoy having friends who'd at least have the patience for me.

* * *

 **Student Council Room, 3:30pm**

Even with my strange condition, I attended a regular school and led the school as the vice-president of the student council.

"Saki, what are you up to?" I looked at my friend and smiled at her, I took out my phone and wrote down my words

" _I'm putting together all the complaints and problems that are happening in our school"_

"Heh, Saki, is that all you have to do and make my job harder in the future?" She complained

I emulated that I was laughing at her and she caught on and pinched my cheeks

"Hoh hoh. You dare laugh at me? The student council president?"

I tapped on her forearm more than thrice to stop her and she did stop

" _That hurt!"_

"That's what you get Saki." She blinked as if she remembered something

"Do you want to go to the Kawachi Fuji Garden?" I smiled and I nodded

"Alright! Let's go" She was about to leave the room and I stopped her by grabbing her hand

"What?" She turned to face my way

" _You've still got work to finish!"_ I made an angry pout at her and she gave me a sigh

"Yes, yes... I'll finish it. It feels like you're my mom." We both went back to our seats and finish our student council work and I did another angry pout

" _I'm not THAT old!"_ She laughed at me and wipes off her tears

"Sorry! Sorry!" I smiled at her and resumed to work

It's times like these put me at ease and forget about my troublesome lack of voice.

After our moment of work, we finally left the school and make our way towards the Kawachi Fuji Garden.

Fortunately, my house was near this garden, so I always go here to bathe myself in the scent of all the lovely flowers there, especially during the summer, where all the flowers bloomed.

We walked through the Wisteria tunnel pathway which was filled with blossoming flowers. Giving the best view in all possible ways.

"This is where we first met. It's so surreal, as if we were both painted here to meet each other" Her sentimentality got the best of me and I could only tear up

" _Yeah... I remember. We met here when we were little. I was shy and I was afraid you'd think I'm a freak for not being able to speak at all"_ A sweet smile came across my lips and my friend also teared up and smiled at me like that time.

Grinning like an idiot, who lived a life full of happiness and fun.

"Saki... I'm glad to meet you. Even if you're conflicted with a weird condition" Tears run through her cheeks and gave me a long and warm hug. I hugged back as we both cry about our nostalgia.

After a moment of hugging and crying, we both separated and wiped each others' tears

" _We always get sentimental whenever we are here in this particular time of the year"_

She laughed like an idiot and smiled at me "Yeah, we must be complete idiots huh?"

" _Yeah... We are, Yuki"_

Yuki smiled at me and blinked. She definitely is going to tell me something

"I got a wishbone after eating last night. Do you know what I wished for?" She smiled at me so eagerly as she waits for my answer

" _To become an idol?"_ She jumped

"Are you a psychic Saki?!" I emulated a laugh and smiled at her

" _You kept practicing in your spare time, in order to become an idol"_

"I made a second wish. Though I strongly want this one more than my first." She paused for a moment. Keeping me in the dark, I became so curious that I tapped her shoulder in anticipation.

"I wished that..."

Come on...

"You would"

I wanna know...

"Be able to use your voice"

My mind went blank for just a moment, as if I was hit by a car.

My voice...? How can I use my voice at all?

"It's a long stretch but I really want to hear your voice" Yuki smiled at me so gently that I just realized she really cares for me THAT much.

I tried to smile but I could only grin and blush lightly.

"Well, since it's Friday tomorrow, I'll try debuting as an idol. Be sure to watch my performance!" She fist pumped in the air and I did the same.

I eventually arrived home and stayed in bed. Knowing that Yuki wants to hear my voice. I turned on my TV and played a recording of my favorite idol group. I followed their lyrics and tried to sing their song. However, I failed, I wasn't able to hear my voice at all. But if Yuki wants to hear my voice so much I'd have to try!

* * *

 **Friday, Auditorium, 4pm**

I failed miserably and unable to hear my voice. But I need to cheer for my friend Yuki who's going to debut as a school idol. I'm quite nervous actually, despite her being on the stage and me in the crowd, I also feel that I'm also there with her.

With the auditorium occupied by all the students present just to watch her perform for the first time is mind blowing enough. I saw Yuki walk to the center of the stage while she looks at the crowd. I can tell that she's nervous. She's playing with her fingers despite holding a microphone with both hands.

"Thank you everyone for coming! I'm Yuki Shiina, not standing as your student council president but as a performer today! I've always wanted to be an idol, so this is a selfish moment I'm doing instead of my work. But! I'm happy to do something I love at least. So please listen to the song that I will be singing."

The music cues in and the performance starts with the sound of a piano then the guitar followed it's melody but she seemed to have stop at where she was, like a statue. She shook her head and gestured them to rewind.

The students wondered what happened

"Is she nervous?"

"Probably"

"Maybe she can't really do it at all"

I got angry that I wanted to tell them off but I know that my friend needs me so I ran to the backstage. I heard the song being played again and she sang this time but she was off pitch. She asked for a rewind again

"I'm sorry everyone. Please give me some time to do this performance" Yuki was trembling in place and I instantly knew that she needed me. I ran to the stage and ran to her side she was caught in surprise to see me here

"Saki?! What are you doing here?" I knew I couldn't use my phone because time is of the essence so I used a sign language that only me and Yuki know

" _What happened?!"_

"I seem to have gotten quite the stage fright." She forced a chuckle

" _But what about your performance?"_

"Well if it fails, that means I was never meant to be an idol" She looked down and I was shocked on what to do. I ran backstage while Yuki stares at my shenanigans. I came back with a microphone which got her confused

"Are you going to sing with me?" I nodded at her and she returned a smile

"Thank you. I'm glad to have a friend like you. I'll try this last performance"

I knew I couldn't use my voice but if I can get her confidence up in any way, I will do it!

She tried to sing again but she was just as off pitch

If things go at this rate...

She will...

No... I won't let it happen!

I opened my mouth and soon a lovely voice was heard though it said "Ah!"

Everyone looked at my direction and Yuki looks at me and walked closer

"Saki... Was that... Your voice?" She was in a daze

"I... Guess...?" That lovely voice was heard again and my friend gasped, scratch that! Everyone in the auditorium gasped.

"I don't want you to give up on your dream to become an idol. If you need help. I'll be there!" I said to her and she was invigorated by my words as she teared up and started to blush hard

"My wish came true... You finally have a voice." She covered her mouth and is still in awe

Yuki smiled and held my hand "Let's sing together Saki!"

I nodded and the song began to start. We both sing the song from our favorite idol group.

 _ **Play the song "Kira-Kira Sensation" here either in your head or through the net (**_ watch?v=WjVsNohlL6I _ **)**_

 _Romanji Lyrics:_

 _Donna ashita ga matterun darou? Nante ne  
(Boku wa) Bokutachi wa sukoshi zutsu tesaguri shi teta_

 _Hagemashi atte butsukari atta tokide sae_  
 _(Wakatteta) onnaji yume o mi teru to_

 _Mezasu no wa ano taiyou_  
 _Ookina kagayaki o tsukamaeru_  
 _Itsuka no negai e to chikadzuite_  
 _Hikari no naka de utaunda senseishon!_

 _Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda_  
 _Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda_  
 _Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde_  
 _Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story_  
 _[Mabushii na!] [Ii na!] [Oide yo!]_  
 _[Ureshii na!] [Ii na!] [Motto ne!]_  
 _Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa - KiRa!_

 _Kyou mo ouen o kansha shi teru yo! Tte ne_  
 _(Kimi to) Kimitachi to kataritai yorokobi no chouten_

 _Kotoba dake ja tsutae kirenai yo dou suru?_  
 _(Konna toki) utau yo utau shika nai_

 _Hitori zutsu tobidashite_  
 _Nidoto nai shunkan o tsukamaeru_  
 _Itsuka no negaigoto oboe teru?_  
 _Hikari no naka de odorou yo senseishon!_

 _Boku to kimi de kita yo koko made_  
 _Minna no omoi ga todoita yo arigatou_  
 _Tsuini isshoni kita yo tanoshimou_  
 _Minna de kanaeru monogatari honki Story_  
 _[Mabushii ne!] [Ii ne!] [Kocchi da!]_  
 _[Ureshii ne!] [Ii ne!] [Motto da!]_  
 _Owaranai de yume wa…_  
 _KiRa - KiRa… KiRa – KiRa!_

 _Hi! Hi! Yume wa yume wa owaranai_

 _Hitori zutsu tobidashite_  
 _Nidoto nai shunkan o tsukamaeru_  
 _Itsuka no negaigoto oboe teru?_  
 _Hikari no naka de odorou yo senseishon!_

 _Boku to kimi de kita yo koko made_  
 _Minna no omoi ga todoita yo arigatou_  
 _Tsuini isshoni kita yo tanoshimou_  
 _Minna de kanaeru monogatari honki Story_

 _Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda_  
 _Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda_  
 _Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde_  
 _Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story_  
 _[Mabushii na!] [Ii na!] [Oide yo!]_  
 _[Ureshii na!] [Ii na!] [Motto ne!]_  
 _Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa – KiRa! !_

 _English Lyrics_

 _What kind of future awaits us? While wondering that  
(I have been) We all have been slowly fumbling along our way_

 _Encouraging one another, and even when we clashed_  
 _(We knew) We shared the same dream_

 _What we aim for is that sun_  
 _To capture that great brilliance_  
 _We're getting closer to fulfilling our wishes_  
 _Let's sing our Sensations within the light!_

 _The miracle is right here and now_  
 _Everyone's feelings led them to this place_  
 _That's why we'll enjoy this moment_  
 _The story that we bring to life together, the Story of our dreams_  
 _"It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Come over here!"_  
 _"I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!"_  
 _Our hearts become one... and sparkle!_

 _Once again today, I am grateful for all the support_  
 _(With you) I want to talk with all of you, that's the peak of joy_

 _It can't be expressed with words alone; What should we do?_  
 _(At times like these) Let's sing, we have to sing_

 _One by one we leap forward_  
 _To capture this moment that won't come twice_  
 _Do you still remember the wishes you once made?_  
 _Let's dance our Sensations within the light!_

 _With you I've made it here, up to this point_  
 _Everyone's feelings reached us, thank you_  
 _Finally we made it here together, so let's enjoy ourselves_  
 _The story that we bring to life together, our earnest Story_  
 _"It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Over here!"_  
 _"I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!"_  
 _Our unending dream is_  
 _Sparkling... Sparkling!_

 _Hi! Hi! Our dream is never ending!_

 _One by one we leap forward_  
 _To capture this moment that won't come twice_  
 _Do you still remember the wishes you once made?_  
 _Let's dance our Sensations within the light!_

 _With you I've made it here, up to this point_  
 _Everyone's feelings reached us, thank you_  
 _Finally we made it here together, so let's enjoy ourselves_  
 _The story that we bring to life together, our earnest Story_

 _The miracle is right here and now_  
 _Everyone's feelings led them to this place_  
 _That's why we'll enjoy this moment_  
 _The story that we bring to life together, the Story of our dreams_  
 _"It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Come over here!"_  
 _"I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!"_  
 _Our hearts become one... and sparkle!_

We both sang in turns. Making sure we filled that gap that we must close. It was an amateur performance yet it was surreal for us and for our audience. They are probably seeing the possible school idols to rise from our school. The thought crossed my mind but I sang the song alongside my friend until the end.

The applause from the crowd kept us smiling at our effort to do our best. Yuki smiled and hugged me. I was overwhelmed by this and I hugged just the same.

"I guess we can truly be idols huh?" Yuki happily grinned at me

"Yeah. Let's be idols together!" I said to her while we were absorbed in our moment of applause.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	2. Miracle 2

**Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Miracle 2: Start!**

 **Saturday, School**

Ever since our first performance, students wanted to meet us for our autograph. It was very embarrassing and awkward at first but I'm struck with euphoria ever since I was able to use my voice. It was quite the miracle indeed.

I retreated to the student council room in order to get my bearings.

"Man. Being a school idol sure is hard!" A familiar voice entered my ear

"Well, I'm way more happy to keep hearing your cute voice~" Yuki appeared before me and grins at me

I smiled at her and pinched her cheeks "Ow! What was that for?"

I still smiled at her "You making that stupid wish."

She pouts at me "Aw... You didn't have to do that."

She turned to face the desk and sit on it "We don't have any student council work today. So do you want to sing once a week in this school?"

I turned to face her "It's not a bad idea after all. People loved our performance"

She turned to face me, grinning like an idiot "Yeah."

Her eyes blinked again as she smiles at me "Hey, I want to join an idol appreciation group competition"

Curious, I asked her "Idol appreciation group competition?"

"Yup! It's a minor competition in Love Live! It's where the fans dedicate their love for their favorite idol groups! It's happening during spring break! Meaning we can work it out to our heart's content!" She squealed sqeezing her own body

"So we can enter just the two of us?" I grinned

Yuki sat down and slouched on the chair, clearly showing that we can't with just the two of us.

"Saki, as much as I want too, we need at least three people to join the competition." She sighed "I wonder who else is willing to join us"

I sat down beside her and brought out my phone and typed in the words and showed it to her

" _I don't think that stopped us"_

Yuki grins at me "Yeah, nothing has stopped us." She looks at my phone "Classic you."

"Well, I don't want to just keep relying on my voice. Since you knew me without of a voice and I'm happy for that." I grin widely and she did the same as we hugged each other

"Hey, we should go back to Kawachi Fuji Garden. We might be able to find another special person like you" Yuki teased me and I nodded "Sure, let's go"

After school, we immediately went to Kawachi Fuji Garden and sat on a nearby bench taking in the beautiful scenery.

"There are many people here but where can we find the special girl?" Yuki sighed

"Maybe you used up all of your luck in advance just to find me" I teased

"Very funny, I hope anyone we find someone soon." Yuki said

"Yuki? Saki?" A familiar voice entered our ears and we looked at the source. We smiled seeing her

"It's been a long time Miki." Yuki walked to her and hugs her "Yeah nice to see you too." Miki turned her gaze to me "How've you been?"

"I'm fine" I said and Miki looks at me with a weird stare

A long awkward pause stopped us from doing anything "YOU CAN SPEAK?! OMG! WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE!"Yuki chuckled hearing Miki's reaction "If you want to celebrate it, join us in the Love Live Appreciation Festival Competition!"

Miki's curious gaze was directed to Yuki "Love Live Appreciation Festival Competition?"

Yuki impishly grins "Would you want to see and meet the U's and A-RISE?"

Miki started to tremble and her mouth wide open. "You're kidding right?"

I stood up and walked to Miki "Nope we aren't kidding. Now, let's do it together Miki."

I placed my hand forward and Yuki placed her hand on mine. We both smiled at Miki who is still shocked, in a good way. She placed her hand on ours "I'm joining you guys!"

We all laughed to our hearts content.

"We'll have to send one video online because that's our entry to LLAFC" Yuki said

"I see, so where should we film it?" Miki asked

"How about our school rooftop?" I chimed in

"That would be perfect!" Yuki embraced me

"Can I ask something?" Miki grabbed our attention "Do we have to be in the same school to participate in this?"

Yuki chuckled a bit looking at her while slightly teasing her "What do you think APPRECIATION in LLAFC is?"

"I'm just asking..." Miki slumped a bit in defeat

"You are such a lawful person Miki. You never change" Yuki teased her

We all paused after feeling the breeze

We all sat on the bench together, reminiscing about our past. The time that we became friends here in Kawachi Fuji Garden

"We all met here for the first time right?" Miki asked

"Yeah. We all have" Yuki said

* * *

 **-Flashback 10 Years Ago-**

"Tag! You're it!" Yuki ran after tagging Miki

"Yuki, you're mean!" Miki whines in place

They ran about until Yuki bumped onto me as Miki stops in her tracks

"I'm sorry!" Yuki immediately bowed towards me but I couldn't say anything to regular people like her, since she didn't hear a thing, she looked at me who's looking at her "Hello?"

My head immediately faced the ground and just waved my hand.

"What's wrong? Can't you speak?" Miki asked and I could only reply by shaking my head

"No huh?" Yuki said and looks at Miki

I feared that they will insult me so I stood up to save myself from verbal abuse but Yuki grabbed my hand. I immediately turned to see Yuki holding my hand

"You're it!" Yuki said as she ran away from the me.

I was simply awestruck about what just happened. Tears cascaded down to my neck and I could only grin. I chased them as they ran away from me.

 **-Flashback end-**

* * *

"I'm glad to have best friends like you" I teared up looking at them, they directed their gaze at me, also tearing up "Thank you for being my friends even when I didn't have voice"

We all embraced each other and crying to our hearts' content "I forgot to give this to you guys"

Miki said as she brought out her phone and showed us a picture

"That's us when we graduated in middle school." I said with eyes wide

"Yup, We took our picture here." Miki smiled at the picture

"That's me on the right, Saki in the middle and Miki on the left." Yuki stated

"I want to sing a song now. I want to sing it with you guys." I smiled at them and they smiled at me

"How, about we sing and dance here?" Miki suggested "I brought a video camera with me" she added

"That's great! Let's do it Saki!" Yuki's euphoria is clear as day as I nodded in response

"So who's center?" Miki asked

Another long pause falls on us. But I see Miki and Yuki smile and nod at each other then placed their gaze on me

I think I know where this is going...

"Saki, you're our center!" They both declared and I gave them a smile

"Ok ok, if my best friends are going to make me center then I will be the center!" I replied "We'll call ourselves K-I" I added

"K-I" Miki smiles and nodded

"I know where you got that. It comes from our the last two letters from our names, right?" Yuki smiled impishly again

"Ah, wow I didn't expect that!" Miki smiled

"Alright! Let's do this!" I declared

 **Play the song "START:DASH!" here either in your head or through the net (** watch?v=JGT6nw6nCLI **)**

 _ **Romanji Lyrics**_

 _I say  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH_

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo  
Itsuka sora ni habataku  
Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Akiramecha dame nanda  
Sono hi ga zettai kuru  
Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne  
Hajimari no kodou

Ashita yo kaware  
Kibou ni kaware  
Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware  
Start!

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi janai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa  
Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake ja tsumaranai  
Kitto (kitto)  
Kimi no (yume no) chikara (ima wo)  
Ugokasu chikara  
Shinjiteru yo... dakara start!

Hey, hey, hey start dash  
Hey, hey, hey start dash

Ameagari no kibun de  
Takamaru kitai no naka  
Tsumazuita koto sae mo  
Omoide ni shiyou

Ashita ga saku yo  
Kibou ga saku yo  
Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita  
DASH!

Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku susumu darou  
Sore wa (sore wa) Tooi (yume no)  
kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera  
Kanata e to... boku wa dash!

Mata hitotsu yume ga umare...

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi ja nai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa

Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku susumu darou  
Sore wa (sore wa) Tooi (yume no)  
kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera  
Kanata e to... boku wa dash!

 **English Lyrics**

 ** _I say  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH_**

Even newborn baby birds  
Will soar through the sky someday  
They'll fly with great, strong wings

Don't ever give up  
The day will definitely come  
You can feel them too, can't you?  
The beats of the beginning

O Tomorrow, change!  
Transform into hope!  
Transform, illuminated by that brilliant light  
START!

Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying - That isn't you  
With your blazing heart, you definitely can clear the way to the future  
Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying is boring  
I'm sure (I'm sure)  
Your (dream's) power (right now)  
Can set things in motion  
I believe in you, so START!

Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

The mood after the rain  
Amidst growing expectations  
Even the times when we stumbled  
Let them become memories

Tomorrow will blossom!  
Hope will blossom!  
A humming fun melody blossomed  
DASH!

Grasp the happiness and  
Let's form a connection between us  
We've finally broken through and found our way  
Grasp the happiness and  
You and I will push on forward  
Those are (those are) a distant (dream's)  
Fragments (but they're) precious fragments  
Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!

And again, a dream is born

Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying - That isn't you  
With your blazing heart, you definitely can clear the way to the future

Grasp the happiness and  
Let's form a connection between us  
We've finally broken through and found our way  
Grasp the happiness and  
You and I will push on forward  
Those are (those are) a distant (dream's)  
Fragments (but they're) precious fragments  
Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!

We took a break after finishing our performance. Miki walked to where the video camera was and the phone behind it playing the off-vocals version of START:DASH.

"I'm surprised that we finished that in one take" Miki said slightly shocked

"I bet we're the copies of Honoka-san, Umi-san and Kotori-san" Yuki joked

I laughed a bit awkwardly "If anything, Yuki is Honoka-san, I'm Kotori-san and Miki is Umi-san"

Miki shook her head looking at me "I think it's more appropriate if we think of it this way, I'm Umi-san, Yuki is Kotori-san and you are Honoka-san" I widened my eyes

"I don't think I'm like Honoka-san" I sheepishly smiled

"Yes you are! Remember how you jumped on stage to save me from my embarrassment? That's something that Honoka-san would do!" Yuki declared

"How do you know that Yuki?" I became curious

"Well, I watched an interview that they had right after their Love Live performance a year ago." Yuki stated and I just simply nodded

"Oh before I forget, We'll be going to Akihabara if we pass the preliminaries. Miki, post that video tonight. We'll be getting our results after the end of the school year." Yuki said

Miki sighed "I think that Honoka-san personality fits you well."

We parted ways and I went home. I really do wonder if we'll pass the preliminaries. However, I was flattered when Miki and Yuki thought that someone like me is like Honoka-san. I'm given such a big responsibility to lead my group as the center.

I want school to end already and know the results if we passed the preliminaries or not.

* * *

 **Times skip to the end of the school year, graduation ceremony of our third years**

"As an upcoming second year in our school. I'll take all the responsibility along with my other student council members who are still attending in our school next school year. You don't have to worry about us senpai. We will take care of everything. Thank you for being our upperclassmen, we learned so much from you that we will put the knowledge you imparted to us to good use." Yuki said her simple speech and bowed before them

"Good luck to you guys!" One of the graduates said

"We maybe graduating but we're behind you girls!"

"I'll watch your performance in the LLAFC!"

The crowd of graduates showed their support for us. Yuki and I began to tear up and smile. Even Miki who was in the visitor's seat watching her friends take responsibility as the student council is also tearing up.

"Thank you everyone. I guess we have to look up if we passed the prelims." Yuki said wiping her tears

"Yeah! Show pride for our school!"

"Nothing will ever stop you guys!"

"Tell us the result already!"

I looked it up on my phone and looked at the result. I ran to Yuki and showed her the result. She smiled at me and looks towards the graduates "We have the results of the preliminaries. K-I..."

Yuki paused for a while, anticipation filled the air. Everyone tensed up. All of them, in suspense of the result that their own school idols got.

"Passed." Yuki said

It take everyone a moment to process what Yuki just said then everyone began to applaud for our idol group.

Miki joined us on stage.

"This is our group, K-I. We'll be perfoming one song for you graduates!" I said gaining an applause

...

The song cued in as we sang and danced to START:DASH for our graduating seniors.

* * *

 **Author's note:** The picture that they were talking about is the cover photo of this fanfic. So you can get an idea of how they look like at least.

Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 3 to come out soon.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.

Also a special shout-out to the following reviewers:

 _Mihoka Kishisaka:_ Thank You! I'll update when I can.


	3. Miracle 3

**Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Miracle 3: LLAFC Second Round**

Yuki, Miki and I took the flight from Fukuoka to Akihabara under the fact that our expenses are paid for by the organizers. We rested and enjoyed the flight to Akihabara. The venue will be at the same place where Love Live was last year. It's quite the dream actually. I never knew that I'd be able to stand on a stage like that and perform even. I'd be happy already just to go there and watch U's perform. But to dedicate their songs and perform is quite the honor.

I looked at both of my friends, Miki is reading a book to pass the time while Yuki is sleeping. I couldn't sleep the entire flight. Because my heart won't stop beating. I'm too excited to meet my favorite idol group, the U's.

Since the flight is taking too long to reach our destination I was wondering what to do because I can't go to sleep. I got my phone and listened to the songs from the U's as I closed my eyes.

I imagined that I was in the crowd watching the U's perform their song in the Love Live School Idol Project Contest. It was surreal, it was magnificent, no other words could properly describe them. Euphoria was all I felt seeing them perform. I wanted to continue imagining it but I was sent back to reality and looked at my side, Miki seemed to tap on my shoulder

"Yes Miki?" I removed my headphones

"What song will we be performing at the second round?" Miki asked

"Ah, I haven't thought about it. We still got time to choose the song. The performance is still a week from now. I heard that if we pass the second round, we'll be assigned to one of the idol groups as our coach." I said squealing a bit

"Yeah, I think I would die happy if our coach is the U's!" Miki said as a reddish line appeared over her cheeks

"Me too! But let's not die for real." I glared at her and I received a laugh

"You sure don't get expressions well do you?" Miki laughed

"I know expressions. I just know that you are very honest" I did an angry pout.

"I may be honest but I'm not stupid to just die you know" She also did an angry pout

Thus it became a competition on who could hold their pout the longest. It lasted for about 15 minutes and I gave up

"Ow..." I rubbed my cheeks while Miki proudly smiles

"Seems like I win this round Saki" She smirks at me

"It's not over, I want a rematch!"

"You won't beat me at all Saki!"

So just like that, we had our rematch. We've played other games after that. I'm actually much more surprised that Yuki never woke up during our racket. She's actually a light sleeper meaning even after one loud noise would wake her up. But she's sleeping like a rock and is a heavy sleeper today. Probably because she's tired from having to pack up some clothes and waking up as early as 6am. I wouldn't blame her for that but regardless it was still surprising.

We tired each other out with playing around and treating it as a competition. We eventually fell asleep after our series of playful competitions.

We arrived at our destination Akihabara, we were amazed with the modern scenery we got

"Young ladies, I'll lead you to your hotel where you'll be staying." Our escort was on standby with a black car behind him. We followed our escort to the car as he helped us inside. He drove through landmarks and told us about them.

"I definitely want to see all those shops!" Yuki squealed with her arms close to her chest

"Jeez... Can't you ever control yourself Yuki?" I said

"I guess she cannot control herself after all" Miki added

"Oh I can! I-I just have to get some souvenirs for my family." Yuki looked away shyly

"Well, we know that you will just buy for yourself after all" Miki said

Yuki pouted at us

Miki did a chop on Yuki's forehead and Yuki recoiled from the hit and held her head

"Ow! What was that for?" Yuki complained

"I just wanted to hit you for being annoying" Miki scoffed at Yuki

"You're mean!" Yuki retorted

"I don't want to be a nag but you're doing this to me!"

"Ehhh..."

While they were arguing or rather Miki overpowering Yuki. I sighed " _I guess I shouldn't have been the center. If we're following Honoka-san, Umi-san and Kotori-san. I'm defnitely Kotori-san"_ I thought

We arrived in front of a luxurious hotel. Our mouths practically fell to the ground while looking at how tall this building is. "This is our hotel?" Yuki asked

"Am I dreaming?" Miki asked

"This is real." I said bringing them to reality.

After a moment of silence, we all squealed at the same time and hugging each other

A cough was heard to get our attention

"I'll lead you to your rooms young ladies" He said as he gestured us to follow him. We followed his lead. We walked to the elevator while taking in the scenery of a gorgeous looking hotel.

We got on the eleventh floor and got into our room 1124

"If you need to go anywhere you may call me with this number." Our escort exchanged numbers with us. "Enjoy your stay and good luck in the LLAFC" He closed the door and left us alone

"First order of business is to-"

"Roll in bed!" Miki was cut off by Yuki who is rolling on the bed

"This feels so good!" Yuki snuggles on the warm sheets

"Jeez..." Miki sighed being cut off and I comforted her a bit but rubbing her shoulder

"It's alright, it's been a long flight, so it's alright to take a rest and then do our business tomorrow"

"I suppose." Miki sighed

We unpacked our stuff after our conversation. Yuki went to the bathroom first to take long hot bath. While Miki and I continued our gaming with poker.

Time has passed for us. We took it easy today and didn't practice our next performance. We haven't even decided on what song we should sing. Though we know that we'll be singing a song from the U's but it is still difficult to choose.

"Tomorrow, we're definitely going to decide on what song to use so that we can practice early for the LLAFC" Miki declared

"Alright." Yuki and I replied

"Goodnight." We all said to each other and slept in our own separate beds

* * *

 **Hotel Rooftop, 7AM**

We all got up quite early so that we can decide on a song and at the same time think of steps for our performance.

"So have you both decided on a song?" Miki asked us on the spot

"I'll go with whatever Saki wants" Yuki replied

"Ehhh? Um... How about No Brand Girls?" Saki asked

"A nice song. Now I can picture dance moves." Yuki gave me a thumbs up

"I'll find us some appropriate costumes for the song." Miki said

"I'll practice singing it to the best of my ability" Saki said

"Of course, that's why you're our center. You invigorate everyone with just your voice alone. What more with your actions of helping others?" Yuki grins at me

"Alright, let's start with the stretching first." Miki said

"Yes!" Yuki and I said as we begun our stretching

After stretching, Yuki listened to the song and begun to think of steps for us to learn.

Miki left us to search for clothes to clothes to wear.

I'm left with practicing my voice for the song and hitting the highest pitch I can.

With five more days left for us to practice and master our dance along with our singing. We ought to try to maximize our time within the next four days in order to pass this second round and be assigned to our coaching idol group. I really hope I get the U's as my coach. I'd give anything to just be with them.

* * *

 **LLAFC Venue, 8AM**

Squeals escaped our mouths seeing the main stage of LLAFC. However, we won't be performing there yet. Every participating groups are to perform in their respective assigned venues. We went to our venue and we see a simple round stage.

"I'm glad it's big enough otherwise we'd have to improvise on our dance" Miki gave a sigh of relief

"Well this is the LLAFC second round. Besides we can only give at best a minute and thirty seconds for the judges who will judge us and the fans to vote for us." Yuki said

"So that means they'll go to each venue and judge each contestant from there?" I asked

"Yup that's correct. We have fans who will watch us though" Yuki gave a thumbs up

"Let's prepare early so that we won't screw up" Miki commanded

"Yes!" After Yuki and I responded, we prepared our stage, costumes and song to be played in anticipation of the arriving judges and audience.

After a moment of preparation, we had to wait a bit for the judges to arrive. The audience seemed to gather early though but it didn't stop us to practice.

"Let's do a last minute rehearsal" Miki said as we all began to run through our performance one more time.

We rested after finishing our rehearsal and stayed backstage.

"We can do this" Yuki fist pumped

Miki nodded and then took notice of the judges who arrived along with a group of a people

"Alright, they are here, put your game-face on." Miki encouraged us one last time

Our hands together

"We'll do our best." Yuki vowed

"We'll impress our judges." Miki vowed

But what's more important is to give the audience a great show" I ended it with my vow then started saying our names.

"Yuki!"

"Saki!"

"Miki!"

"K-I! Go!"

We walked pass the curtains and saw the audience in front of us. Especially the judges who are a bit closer

"Start whenever you are ready" The judge said

"We are the K-I group. We've dedicated this performance for everyone who is supporting us and watching us right now. Please listen to our song" I said

"Please listen to our song" Miki and Yuki followed

After a short moment of reprieve we began our performance to the best of our abilities

 _ **Play the song "No Brand Girls" here either in your head or through the net (**_ watch?v=4hNWM7FDQhI _ **)**_

 _ **Romaji Lyrics:**_

 _(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Isshin icchou!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Hora makenai yo ne?)_

Kuyashii na mada No brand  
Shiraretenai yo No brand  
Nani mo kamo kore kara Atsui kibun

Tanoshii yo demo No brand (Do you know?)  
Harikitteru n da No brand (Do you know?)  
Dakara (Oide) Koko de deau tame ni (Yes, I know!)

Mezasu basho wa (Takai)  
Ima yori takaku (Doko made?)  
CHANSU no maegami wo  
(Motte) Hanasanai kara  
(Gyutto) Hanasanai kara  
(Oh yeah!) Kiseki no niji wo wataru n da

Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi Kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi Taoseru mono sa  
Jibun kara motto chikara wo dashite yo  
Hi Hi Hi Kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi Taoseru mono sa  
Yuuki de mirai wo misete  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Un makenai kara!)

Kizutsukeaccha No good  
Nakatagai wa No good  
Daisuki no gokai wa Tsurai kibun

Kurushii mune wa No good (hurry-up!)  
Akirametara No good (hurry-up!)  
Sou sa (Tsuyoku) Nareba kanau omoi (Yes, I go!)

Negau basho wa (Tooi)  
Madamada tooku (Doko kana?)  
JANPU de chikaku nare  
(Kyou no) Senobi no kimi to  
(Gutto) Senobi no boku de  
(Oh yeah!) Ano hi no chikai sagasu n da

Yami wo Hi Hi Hi Fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi Oiharaou yo  
Jibun kara ima wo kaereba ii no sa  
Hi Hi Hi Fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi Oiharaou yo  
Yuuki de mirai wo misete  
Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita

(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)

Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi Kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi Taoseru mono sa  
Jibun kara motto chikara wo dashite yo  
Hi Hi Hi Kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi Taoseru mono sa  
Yuuki de mirai wo misete  
Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita

(Oh yeah! Zenshin zenrei!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)

 _ **English Lyrics:**_

 _Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
One step, One leap!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Hey, we won't lose, you know!)_

It's frustrating, we're still No brand  
No one knows of us, we're No brand  
Everything starts from this passionate feeling

We're having fun, but we're still No brand (Do you know?)  
I'm getting fired up, No brand (Do you know?)  
So (Come) So that we can meet here (Yes, I know!)

The place we aim for is (High)  
Higher than now (How far?)  
This chance won't come twice, so  
(Grab it) We won't let go so  
(Tightly) We won't let go so  
(Oh yeah!) We'll cross the rainbow of miracles

Walls (Hi Hi Hi) Can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) Can be toppled  
Summon more courage from within yourself  
(Hi Hi Hi) They can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) They can be toppled  
Bravely, show me our future!  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Yeah, we're not gonna lose!)

Hurting each other's No good  
Falling out's No good  
Misunderstanding love is a bitter feeling

The pain in your chest's No Good (hurry-up!  
Giving up's No good (hurry-up!)  
Yep, If we can become (Strong) Our feelings can come true (Yes, I go!)

The place we desire is (Far)  
It's still far, far off (Where is it?)  
Get closer with a jump  
(Today) As you reach up  
(Firmly) And I reach up, too  
(Oh yeah!) We'll search for the vow we made that day

The darkness (Hi Hi Hi) Let's blow it away (Hi Hi Hi) Let's drive it away  
You can change the present from within yourself  
(Hi Hi Hi) Let's blow it away (Hi Hi Hi) Let's drive it away  
Bravely, show me our future!  
That's right, we're all set!

(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)

Walls (Hi Hi Hi) Can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) Can be toppled  
Summon more courage from within yourself  
(Hi Hi Hi) They can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) They can be toppled  
Bravely, show me our future!  
That's right, we're all set!

(Oh yeah! Whole body and soul!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)

This is probably the best performance yet. We hear the excited the crowd cheering for us without any hesitation. The judges stood up and one of them stood on the stage

"You are the last performer of the day and we will announce the results here on this stage" He said

"Everyone! Thank you for listening!" I said

"Everyone! Thank you for listening!" Miki and Yuki followed

A moment later...

"We will be announcing the results. Only three groups will remain for the finals. So without further ado..."

"Stylish-Moon" They announced the first group

We sighed hearing a different group being called

"Don't worry, we still got a chance" Yuki said but is trembling. We held each others' hands as we pray for the best

"CAT-CAT" They announced the second group

Our grips tightened.

" _Are we out?"_ Miki thought while trembling

" _Come on. Come on!"_ Yuki thought practically jumping in place

I don't want it to end here... I don't want it to end

"The final group that will proceed to the finals will be..." The judge stopped speaking keeping everyone on the edge of their seats.

Especially contestants who are dying for their names to be called.

Please... I don't want it to end!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 4 to come out soon.


	4. Announcement (Closed)

**Announcement**

* * *

This is not a chapter, just an announcement.

Hi there, I thought of this idea that could make this story even better. I thought about it for a while; I'll probably be holding an OC-insert application for you readers. If you would want, your OCs may join and perform alongside Saki, Yuki and Miki. Each of your OC's will play a part in this story. They also may get their own chapters! :). So if you do wish to participate, get thinkin, and oh. By the way these characters will probably end up joining K-I. Give or take.

Of course, I may end up dropping the OC Applications so please don't take it personally. I apologize in the future if it does happen.

 **Here's the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Historical Background:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clubs and Hobbies:**

 **Favorite Food:**

 **Disliked Food:**

 **Distinguishing Trait:**

Here's three examples of the main OC cast:

* * *

 **Name: Fuse, Saki**

 **Age: 16**

 **Appearance: Has orange brown short hair with two hair clips. 157cm in height. Main color is orange but sometimes depicted as red or pink.**

 **Historical Background: A child born with no voice. Despite not having a voice, she was able to make friends in Yuki and Miki. She's also the vice student council president and one of the top students in her school. Her drive to wanting to be like the U's is her inspiration, which is why she was able to push herself even further in anything she does.**

 **Personality: A diligent and caring girl. Despite being diligent, there are times she doubts her abilities. She's shown to be shy, especially when she couldn't speak. When she gained her voice however, she is able to become more confident in society. She's willing to put herself in harm's way for a friend (especially if they have done nothing wrong) and sacrifice her reputation. This is a quality that everyone in her school admires her for and could be the driving force of the K-I group.**

 **Clubs and Hobbies: Student council vice president and school idol.**

 **Favorite Food: Dragon fruit**

 **Disliked Food: Junk food**

 **Distinguishing Trait: Her voice**

* * *

 **Name: Shiina, Yuki**

 **Age: 16**

 **Appearance: Has black short hair with a hair clip. 159cm in height. Main color is white but sometimes wears green.**

 **Historical Background: An active child. She made a friend in Saki who she bumped accidentally during a game of tag with Miki. Being active, she plays many different kinds of sports and is top of the popularity lists when it comes to boys. She's also smart and the student council president and one of the top students in her school. A definite shopaholic nearly using up all the money she has at her disposal, her parents restrict her to an allowance so that she can have reserves for emergencies.**

 **Personality: A sports girl. She often leaves the student council work on Saki when she's busy with a sports tournament that she's participating so that she can focus. Highly confident and is good with speeches. She's also a dancer, making her the choreographer of the K-I group.**

 **Clubs and Hobbies: Student council president, school idol, sports girl and dancer.**

 **Favorite Food: All sweets**

 **Disliked Food: Not known**

 **Distinguishing Trait: Good Choreographer.**

* * *

 **Name: Nagashima, Miki**

 **Age: 16**

 **Appearance: Has red medium length hair with curls at the ends. 159cm in height. Main color is Yellow but sometimes wears red.**

 **Historical Background: A reserved child but is also a bit active. She became friends in Saki after the bumping accident during a game of tag with Yuki. She's in a separate school from Yuki and Saki and is vice student council president. She's an honor student and the top in her school. A girl who follows the rules of society.**

 **Personality: A lawful girl, this often clashes with Yuki's spending too much money. Motherly in nature, she is often mature in every aspect but deep inside is a childish girl who wants to have lots and lots of fun. She's taken the role of being the fashion department of K-I.**

 **Clubs and Hobbies: Vice Student council president, school idol, student librarian.**

 **Favorite Food: Green tea**

 **Disliked Food: Carbonated drinks**

 **Distinguishing Trait: Quick Learner.**

* * *

I tried my best in describing my characters into words. Some of these words may have not reflected the characters in story, but these are my characters. So again if you do wish to participate, please do PM me your OCs. **  
**


	5. Miracle 4

**Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Miracle 4: Breakdown**

* * *

"Miki, what should we do?" Yuki's worried expression was what Miki saw

"I... Don't know..." Miki said as they have both been somber for a while now

"We should try to do something at least!" Yuki suggested

"We only have few more nights to stay in this hotel for free. What do you think we can do in just a few days?" Miki's serious tone hit Yuki badly as she looks down. Miki held onto Yuki's shoulders

"We'll just have to be there for her when she needs us. Right now, it's best to leave her alone" Yuki said and Yuki could only frown as she remembered what happened

* * *

 **Flashback**

"The final group that will proceed to the finals will be... PhantasyGirls!"

The crowd went wild, the fans cheered for the winners of the second round. An expression of disbelief appeared on the faces of Miki and Yuki but no one seemed more devastated than Saki who seems to have all her energy sucked out of her.

"Everyone... I'm... Sorry..." Saki ran away from the venue

"Saki!" Yuki ran after Saki while Miki trailed behind her. It was not until they ran back to the hotel where Saki went up the elevator already. Yuki and Miki pressed on the button to get on another elevator to continue their pursuit.

Once they entered the room, they saw Saki rolled up in sheets; sobbing so much knowing that the loss was so devastating to her

"Saki... It's not your fault" Yuki went to embrace the rolled up Saki. Miki joins in the embrace "We did our best. Saki."

Saki opened her mouth but no voice was heard. Her eyes widened as she tried to put effort into speaking. Yuki and Miki took notice as they were shocked that Saki lost her voice again. Saki cried out a cascade of tears while Yuki and Saki embrace her.

 **Flashback End**

The hotel room contained a gloomy atmosphere. Inside it is a devastated girl who couldn't come to terms with losing.

Why...? Why...?

To add more to my suffering... I lost my voice...

So my dream is all for naught...? Being a school idol... Even if we are devoting our performances for our favorite idols, the U's, it still wasn't enough... I couldn't get up there, meet my idols and learn so much...

What else can I do...?

Yuki and Miki were out shopping in Akihabara so that they can get "souvenirs" for their families and friends who will be awaiting their return in a few days.

"Wow! I want it! I want it all!" Yuki seems to have forgotten about Saki and focused on shopping while Miki's in thought about how to cheer Saki up.

Yuki and Miki enjoy themselves as they shop for souvenirs and also getting some for Saki on the way. "We sure have bought a lot!" Yuki held tons of plastic bags and some are hanging off her arms

Miki facepalmed herself in disbelief "You really go too far when you have lots of money."

"But you only live once! It's best to continuously spend our money so that we can enjoy!" Yuki said while Miki facepalmed again "I don't think you _see_ the use of a future"

They laughed after their "argument" and walked around. They see from afar a familiar girl with short brunette hair. "Hey, Miki. Does that look like Saki?" Yuki pointed towards the girl and Miki looked towards the pointed direction.

"It looks like her." Miki squinted a bit "Let's follow her"

Yuki nodded as they stalked the short haired brunette. They followed her around until she turned to face her stalkers. It was a bit shocking as they were right on the dot.

"Saki, what are you doing without telling us?" Miki asked concernigly

Saki looks at them and tried to speak but her voice wasn't able to leave her mouth, her head looks down on the floor in a defeated manner but she quickly turns to face them and use their secret sign language.

" _I'm just taking a stroll on my own, I wanted to get some fresh air"_ Miki sighed "I understand but can you at least mail us?"

" _I forgot to, I'm sorry"_ Saki followed with a bow. Yuki smiled at Saki "Just take care of yourself ok? Mail us when things go wrong" Saki smiled back at Yuki _"I will"_

"We'll leave you alone now. Be back at the hotel at 6pm ok?" Miki said acting like their guardian as she received a warm smile from Saki _"I'll be back then"_

They parted ways, Miki sighed "Miki, you're still uptight" Yuki smirked as Miki responds with a hit to her head "OW!"

My encounter with my best friends was a little unexpected but it didn't stop me from doing what I wanted to do.

I want to perform on that stage at least once. I'll feel fulfilled even if I didn't win.

I walked along the sidewalk to get myself to the competition grounds. The final stage looked so magnificent, just like on TV. The place was practically empty, with a few people in my line of sight.

I went on the stage and stood on the center of the stage.

It felt different from the other stage I performed on. This one was huge, there is a huge space in front of the stage that's big enough to hold thousands of people.

I clenched my fists and placed them on my chest.

I know this will mean nothing to others but I want to perform on this stage and feel fulfilled.

I raised my hand in the air and imagined that the song is being played. I sang and danced to my heart's content without giving a care in the world.

I was surprised that I heard my voice again but I continued singing.

 **Play the song "Kira-Kira Sensation" here either in your head or through the net (** watch?v=WjVsNohlL6I **)**

 _Romanji Lyrics:_

 _Donna ashita ga matterun darou? Nante ne  
(Boku wa) Bokutachi wa sukoshi zutsu tesaguri shi teta_

 _Hagemashi atte butsukari atta tokide sae_  
 _(Wakatteta) onnaji yume o mi teru to_

 _Mezasu no wa ano taiyou_  
 _Ookina kagayaki o tsukamaeru_  
 _Itsuka no negai e to chikadzuite_  
 _Hikari no naka de utaunda senseishon!_

 _Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda_  
 _Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda_  
 _Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde_  
 _Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story_  
 _[Mabushii na!] [Ii na!] [Oide yo!]_  
 _[Ureshii na!] [Ii na!] [Motto ne!]_  
 _Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa - KiRa!_

 _Kyou mo ouen o kansha shi teru yo! Tte ne_  
 _(Kimi to) Kimitachi to kataritai yorokobi no chouten_

 _Kotoba dake ja tsutae kirenai yo dou suru?_  
 _(Konna toki) utau yo utau shika nai_

 _Hitori zutsu tobidashite_  
 _Nidoto nai shunkan o tsukamaeru_  
 _Itsuka no negaigoto oboe teru?_  
 _Hikari no naka de odorou yo senseishon!_

 _Boku to kimi de kita yo koko made_  
 _Minna no omoi ga todoita yo arigatou_  
 _Tsuini isshoni kita yo tanoshimou_  
 _Minna de kanaeru monogatari honki Story_  
 _[Mabushii ne!] [Ii ne!] [Kocchi da!]_  
 _[Ureshii ne!] [Ii ne!] [Motto da!]_  
 _Owaranai de yume wa…_  
 _KiRa - KiRa… KiRa – KiRa!_

 _Hi! Hi! Yume wa yume wa owaranai_

 _Hitori zutsu tobidashite_  
 _Nidoto nai shunkan o tsukamaeru_  
 _Itsuka no negaigoto oboe teru?_  
 _Hikari no naka de odorou yo senseishon!_

 _Boku to kimi de kita yo koko made_  
 _Minna no omoi ga todoita yo arigatou_  
 _Tsuini isshoni kita yo tanoshimou_  
 _Minna de kanaeru monogatari honki Story_

 _Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda_  
 _Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda_  
 _Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde_  
 _Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story_  
 _[Mabushii na!] [Ii na!] [Oide yo!]_  
 _[Ureshii na!] [Ii na!] [Motto ne!]_  
 _Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa – KiRa! !_

 _English Lyrics_

 _What kind of future awaits us? While wondering that  
(I have been) We all have been slowly fumbling along our way_

 _Encouraging one another, and even when we clashed_  
 _(We knew) We shared the same dream_

 _What we aim for is that sun_  
 _To capture that great brilliance_  
 _We're getting closer to fulfilling our wishes_  
 _Let's sing our Sensations within the light!_

 _The miracle is right here and now_  
 _Everyone's feelings led them to this place_  
 _That's why we'll enjoy this moment_  
 _The story that we bring to life together, the Story of our dreams_  
 _"It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Come over here!"_  
 _"I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!"_  
 _Our hearts become one... and sparkle!_

 _Once again today, I am grateful for all the support_  
 _(With you) I want to talk with all of you, that's the peak of joy_

 _It can't be expressed with words alone; What should we do?_  
 _(At times like these) Let's sing, we have to sing_

 _One by one we leap forward_  
 _To capture this moment that won't come twice_  
 _Do you still remember the wishes you once made?_  
 _Let's dance our Sensations within the light!_

 _With you I've made it here, up to this point_  
 _Everyone's feelings reached us, thank you_  
 _Finally we made it here together, so let's enjoy ourselves_  
 _The story that we bring to life together, our earnest Story_  
 _"It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Over here!"_  
 _"I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!"_  
 _Our unending dream is_  
 _Sparkling... Sparkling!_

 _Hi! Hi! Our dream is never ending!_

 _One by one we leap forward_  
 _To capture this moment that won't come twice_  
 _Do you still remember the wishes you once made?_  
 _Let's dance our Sensations within the light!_

 _With you I've made it here, up to this point_  
 _Everyone's feelings reached us, thank you_  
 _Finally we made it here together, so let's enjoy ourselves_  
 _The story that we bring to life together, our earnest Story_

 _The miracle is right here and now_  
 _Everyone's feelings led them to this place_  
 _That's why we'll enjoy this moment_  
 _The story that we bring to life together, the Story of our dreams_  
 _"It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Come over here!"_  
 _"I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!"_  
 _Our hearts become one... and sparkle!_

I took a deep breath and smiled at what I just did. I know now that I'm fulfilled enough to pass by.

I heard claps from the few people here who watched me. I was so happy that I bowed before them.

I think... I know what my purpose is for doing these.

It's not just for me...

It's also for the viewers who watch me...

Just like how I watch the U's...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 5 to come out soon.

Also one note, with school coming up for me; the basketball season is closing in, you know I gotta work out and stuff. I will try to manage my time properly; I may not be able to update sooner, so please bear with me till the next update.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.

Also a special shout-out to the following reviewers:

 _9462641:_ Thank you for reading this story! I won't drop this story! Please continue reading!


	6. Miracle 5

**Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Miracle 5: U's/K-I Trio**

Back at the hotel, where Miki and Yuki were waiting for Saki. Their watchful eyes were on their clocks/watches especially as the time stated 6pm. Worried expressions were worn on both of their faces. Waiting for Saki for at least a few more minutes until they snap and search for their mute friend.

 **Knock Knock**

Miki opened the door but couldn't hold her surprise "U's?!" Yuki dashed towards the door hearing the word U's and she also thrives in excitement "It's really them!" but it was only two members of the U's: Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori. "Good evening, may we come in?" Umi asked the duo

"Um, sure... I'll be right back. I need to find my friend" Miki answered as she attempted to pass by them but Kotori held onto Miki's shoulder which stopped her in her tracks "Don't worry, Honoka-chan is with her."

Miki's confusion led her to blush a bit "You, know her?" Kotori nodded "We know you performed our songs, we're happy that you did, you know." Miki's ears perked up as she blushes even harder, Yuki is also on the same boat blushing that they received a complement from the U's. "Pardon the intrusion." Kotori said as she entered their hotel room with Umi following her . Miki closes the door behind them as they all took a seat on the bed.

"So, I don't want to sound rude but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with another idol group that you're be assigned with?" Miki asked the duo.

"We wanted to help you grow into better school idols." Umi said

"You all did well in that performance" Kotori added

Miki and Yuki are hand-in-hand surprised to hear about it "You will really help us?"

"Yes, not only just help you grow. We want you to perform the opening of the finals." Umi smiled at them, Kotori smiles at them as well. They reached out their hands to Miki and Yuki as they stare at the hands in front of them.

Yuki immediately took hold of Kotori's hand "I'm in!" Then their attention is all on Miki who seems to be hesitating.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept until Saki accepts" Miki bowed before them. "I understand" Umi nodded "I was against being a school idol when Honoka brought it up. But I became a school idol because of her." Miki nodded "I'm the same, I never would've become a school idol if it weren't for Saki"

"So, how about we chat until the two arrive?" Kotori asked

* * *

I was so fulfilled. I saw the people leave the venue after my performance. I sighed and sat on the edge of the stage.

"Hey there." I turned to the person who called me. I couldn't believe my eyes so I rubbed them to get a clearer view. "Y-you're Honoka-san?" I still couldn't believe it at all that I'm on the same stage as Honoka-san.

"Yup! I've watched your performance. I liked it!" Honoka complemented me which caused me to blush "Th-thank you..."

Honoka smiled at me, it seemed like the greatest moment of my life to meet up with one of the U's and Honoka being my favorite made this the best day ever! I couldn't hold in my excitement any longer but I didn't know what to say!

" _I say. Hey, hey, hey START:DASH. Hey, hey, hey START:DASH"_ Honoka sang and gestured me to take my turn. I blushed and did my best _  
"Ubuge no kotoritachi mo. Itsuka sora ni habataku. Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu"_ I finished my part and could only blush. Little did I know that we were both going to sing together until the end.

"How did it feel?" A sudden question popped in after our singing "It felt good" was my reply.

"Isn't it? I originally wanted to become a school idol in order to save my school." Her body shifted into a different direction as she looks up at the night sky. "I realized that it was fun to be an idol. Being able to do my best, to do my best to reach the hearts of many people, so that they know that we, the U's are here. I've wanted these feelings to reach them and I was able to achieve it." She turned to me "Are you going to do the same? Will your passion, your drive and your hard work reach out to them just like I have?"

In the spur of the moment, I felt like I had an epiphany, an epiphany to try my best and succeed. I knew I had to answer her right here and right now. My hands were on my chest and look at her directly in the eyes "Yes, I want to be able to do my best. To be able to express my feelings to everyone just like you did Honoka-san. I promise, I'll do my best." Honoka walked towards me and held my hands "I'm glad to hear that. Now... Do you want to perform the opening act of the finals?"

"Huh?" I was caught off guard. I didn't expect Honoka-san to ask me anything, let alone to perform at all. It was too quick, I didn't know that I would be acknowledged so easily. I easily nodded on the spur of moment yet again and she celebrates with a smile. "Let's go to your hotel room! We've got a lot to do!" She grabbed my hand as we made our way to my hotel.

"We're here!" Honoka's enthusiastic entrance got everyone staring. Miki and Yuki ran towards me as they pulled me to an embrace "I'm glad you're alright" Miki said "Yeah." I said.

The U's trio smiled at us seeing the beauty of our friendship just like what they hold together. Honoka, Umi and Kotori pull each other to an embrace just like the K-I trio with smiles on their faces.

"They made a joke about them being like us" Kotori said

"It sounded hard to believe but I understand now why they are really similar to us" Umi added

"They'll probably have the same number of members just like us and their leader is Saki-chan" Honoka smiled

* * *

 **Moments later**

"I see, so want us to perform this song at the finals as the opening act" Yuki said

"Yes, I know you guys can do well with this song." Umi said

"I can make your clothes for you guys" Kotori suggested

"You will? Thank you!" Miki's eyes shimmer with happiness knowing that she'll get to wear beautiful clothes that Kotori will make is quite the dream.

"I have one favor to ask you guys" I said as everyone directed their attention towards me "Can you please perform alongside with us?" I asked the U's for their consent. Honoka, Umi and Kotori glance at each other then they return to face me with a smile "Of course we will!"

We all had smiles on our faces and I personally wished that this happiness would never end.

Ever since then, we got our training from the U's trio. Learning our dance steps, doing very excruciating exercises (Eli's training method). With the finals right around the corner, we as the opening act, must be there the earliest and be prepared to perform first so that we give the fans a good time and expect more good things in the finals. That is our role as K-I, we are no longer competitors but we are suppose to give everyone a great time. I learned that when I met Honoka-chan on that stage. I'll be standing on that stage on more time.

"Wow!" We were dazzled at the clothes that Kotori-chan made for us. It looked just like the one they used in their finals performance for Kira-Kira Sensation. "Thank you Kotori-chan!" I shook Kotori's hands and she returns it with a warm gentle smile "You're welcome"

"So, let's resume with practice. The day after tomorrow is the finals after all." Umi said as everyone followed her lead to the hotel rooftop.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Umi's clapping in sync with her counting while the others were practicing the dance for the finals opening.

"Ah, done." Miki sighed and went to drink some water. Yuki wipes away her sweat and I take in deep breathes.

"By the way, where are the other U's members?" I suddenly asked "Oh, they are training the other idol group that was assigned to us." Honoka answered my question

"Shouldn't you be with them then?" Another question is posed onto Honoka "Well, I personally wanted to meet you three. Because, I want your feelings to reach to them, your fans." Those words were enough to make me blush. She really does acknowledge me and my group!

"You'll meet the others during the finals after all!" Honoka's smile was so invigorating that it got me to smile too. "Yes!"

"Bye! See you guys! Make sure you get a lot of rest tomorrow!" Honoka waved to us alongside Umi and Kotori. "You too! We'll be performing together after all!" I said waving at them alongside Miki and Yuki. "Yes!" Honoka replied before leaving us.

"Let's all go shopping!" Yuki fist pumped then Miki went to pinch Yuki's cheek "Hold your horses, we'll do that tomorrow."

"Ehhhh... You're such a joy killer Miki" Yuki complained which irritated Miki some more as she puts more force into pinching her "Ow! ow! ow! OW! OW! OW!" I just watched the 'Umi-chan' and 'Honoka-chan' getting into another nagging argument.

I went to our hotel room ahead of them as they continue the nagging quest. I take my time having a hot bath so that I can relax. I heard the two arrive in our room but the argument continues on. I reached for my phone and earphones nearby and listen to the song I'm going to perform alongside my friends and the U's the day after tomorrow.

Next day. Throughout the entire day we enjoyed ourselves to the fullest since this will be more or less the last day we'll be staying here. After this, we'll be returning to Fukuoka not just as school idols. But as winners at heart. Being able to entertain, being able to reach out to people through music and giving everyone a chance to live happily. I now realize that is what we should be doing. Our performance tomorrow will change everything. Not just in us but also the people we perform for. It's definitely a wonderful life.

* * *

 **LLAFC Finals**

Oh my... Is it just me or did my nervousness increase tenfold? Shaking in place is definitely going to get noticed by the others. I felt two hands touch my shoulders and I saw my best friends "Don't tell me you're nervous?" Miki asked "If you can handle saving me from embarrassment back then, this should be a piece of cake!" Yuki comforts me, somewhat. "Thanks guys." Our gaze turns to the U's trio

"This is it guys. Let's give it our all!" Honoka started the circle with the her fingers in a V shape. Umi and Kotori joined in as they looked at us. "Join us! You're part of us now!" Honoka stated. Smiles crossed our faces and we joined the circle.

"One!" Honoka started the number count

"Two!" Kotori followed

"Three!" Umi said

"Four!" I started as leader of the K-I

"Five!" Yuki followed behind me

"Six!" Miki ended the number count

"All right, let's go!" Honoka and I said at the same time. Gaining a light laugh from our particular members as a response. Honoka and I looked at each other and smiled

"Guess we are similar" We both said again further indicating that we could soul-mates.

"Good luck to you guys" We heard different voices and we couldn't hold our excitement. We saw the other U's members: Nico-san, Eli-san, Nozomi-san, Hanayo-san, Rin-san and Maki-san. " _I think our hearts will burst out of our chests any moment now."_ Little did we know (K-I trio) that we were thinking the same thing.

"Thank you for your support!" I bowed before the other U's members

"Thank you for your support!" Yuki and Miki followed.

The non-performing U's members smiled at us, Hanayo-san and Rin-san went behind me, Nico-san and Maki-san went behind Yuki, and Eli-san and Nozomi-san went behind Miki as they gave each of us a small push. We turned to them and felt the encouragement in our bodies as we faced the curtain."Now, performing on stage for the opening act is the K-I and U's" The announcer stated as everyone began to cheer.

" _It's time to give everyone a great time!"_ I did my sign language as my friends noticed it _"Classic Saki"_ Miki and Yuki thought as the song began to start.

 _ **Play the song "Susume-Tomorrow" here either in your head or through the net (**_ watch?v=9d9jOdTM7nA _ **)**_

 _ **As for the dance:**_ _Saki is copying Honoka_

 _Yuki is copying Kotori_

 _Miki is copying Umi_

 _K-I is mirroring U's in the performance_

 _ **Romaji Lyrics:**_

 _Datte kanousei kanjitanda  
Sou da... Susume!  
Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru_

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go! Hi!

Mae mukou ue wo mukou nanika wo matanai de  
Ima yukou hayaku yukou doko demo ii kara  
Taiyou kirameite mirai wo maneiteru  
Saa yukou kimi mo yukou susume→tumorou

Atsui kokoro (moteamashite)  
Daite hashitta (kurushikattanda)  
Minna oide (motto motto)  
Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara (Hi!)

Let's go kawannai sekai janai  
Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go kanousei aru kagiri  
Madamada akiramenai (Hi hi hi!)

Let's go shizen na egao nara  
Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go kanousei miete kita  
Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go!

Sora miyou tomo ni miyou kiseki wo tsukamu nara  
Sugu tobou yume ni tobou utaeba ii kana  
Kirei na tokimeki ga mirai wo shimeshiteru  
Saa tobou kimi mo tobou susume→tumorou

Tsuyoi kimochi (umareta kara)  
Kimeta yarunda (ureshikattanda)  
Minna koko de (motto motto)  
Motto isoide hajimaritai negai (kore kara!)

Let's dance owannai tanoshisa wo  
Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's dance mugendai enajii de  
Kirakira tsukuridase (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's dance shizen ni egao desho  
Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's dance mugendai pawafuru na  
Genki wo wakeaeru bokura no basho ga aru

Takamatteru omoi ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru negai ga (Oh yes!)  
Bokutachi wa koko kara hajimaru yo kitto  
Takamatteru inori ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru houra ne (Oh yes!)  
Hajimatteru... Nani ka ga!

Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara  
Go go!→Tumorou

Let's go kawannai sekai janai  
Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go kanousei aru kagiri  
Madamada akiramenai  
Let's go shizen na egao nara  
Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go kanousei miete kita  
Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go! Hi!

 _ **English Lyrics:**_

 _I feel we have a chance  
Yes. Let's push forward!  
I don't want to regret it later, our future lies right ahead_

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go! Hi!

Look ahead, look up, don't wait for anything  
Let's go now, let's go quickly, we can go anywhere  
The sun's shining and beckoning the future  
Now, come. You come too. Forge ahead to tomorrow

My passionate heart (Was overflowing with emotions)  
I embraced it and ran (it was painful)  
Everyone, come with me (I want to move my body more)  
And make sure I know what I'm capable of

Let's go! It's still the same world  
Do! I do! I live! (yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's go, as long as there's a chance  
I won't give up (yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's go! With a natural smile  
Do! I do! I live! (yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's go! I'm starting to see potential  
We can shine when we're cheerful, there's a place for us

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go!

Look to the sky, Look together, If we catch a miracle  
Let's fly right away, Let's fly to our dreams, I wonder if it'll be fine if we sing  
Pure feelings of excitement, Point to the future  
Come, let's fly, You fly too. Forge ahead to tomorrow

Strong feelings (Because they were born)  
I've made up my mind and I'll do it (I was so happy)  
Right here with everyone (More and more)  
I want to get moving more and get started on my wishes (From here on out!)

Let's dance, The fun doesn't end  
Do! I do! I sing! (Yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's dance, With infinite energy  
Create sparkles (Yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's dance, Smile naturally  
Do! I do! I sing! (Yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's dance, Infinitely powerful  
We can share that vibrancy, There is a place for us

Rising feelings (Oh yes!) Rising wishes (Oh yes!)  
We're starting here I'm sure  
Rising prayers (Oh yes!) They're rising you know (Oh yes!)  
Something's… starting!

I want to move more and affirm my strength  
Go go!→Tomorrow

Let's go, The world isn't unchanging  
Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go, As long as there's a possibility  
Don't give up just yet  
Let's go, If it's a natural smile  
Do! I do! I live! (Yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's go, The possibilities have come into view  
We can shine vibrantly, There is a place for us

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go! Hi!

The crowed applauded for us. The whistling, the screams and the claps. It felt so surreal just like before. But this felt a little different. I didn't feel the pressure anymore, I felt that I was doing this on my own pace. So this is what it feels like, being able to give everyone a good time. I also had fun as well. With this experience, I know that Yuki, Miki and I will be able to reach to the top in Fukuoka once we return. Eventually, we'll enter the Love Live as our own idol group.

I see a bright future ahead of us.

I thank the U's for giving us this chance.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 6 to come out soon.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.

Also a special shout-out to the following reviewers:

 **Dash24zappshift** _:_ Thank You! I'll update when I can.

 **TheeObliterator:** Thank You! Please continue reading!


	7. Miracle 6

**Miracle 6: The Days of Ending Spring Break**

* * *

 **Saki**

The scenery changes quickly...

One moment it was the finals of the LLAFC...

The next moment is a scenery of the Kawachi Fuji Garden.

There are still a few more days until school starts though.

I'll become second year then.

I can't wait to actually meet up with my underclassmen.

I'll have to think of a way to give a warm welcome to them.

So how can I spend the last days of my break?

I've spent my time here in the Kawachi Fuji Garden ever since I returned here.

For the first time in my life, in a long time, I don't know what to do at all.

Normally: I'd be stuck with Yuki's shenanigans, doing student council work and volunteering in the school.

But I can't do any of those.

Yuki's out on a trip with her family for the remainder of spring break.

Miki's studying for the entrance exam to transfer to my school so that we can continue being school idols together.

A thought came to my mind. Probably I should leave a drop box in the school for anyone's suggestions.

Ugh... It's still school related... What should I do...?

Maybe I should start by going to the mall.

I made my way from the Kawachi Fuji Garden, all the way to the entrance of the mall. I normally don't go alone to the mall because I usually go with Yuki or Saki or even my family. So this is the first time, that I'm actually on my own.

I strolled about every corner of the mall. It was the same layout and same stores that were here. I didn't find anything that could consume my time. Playing in the arcades is actually boring without motivation or friends. Taking pictures alone is quite lonely and pitiful. I was about to give up and leave the mall until I saw a singing competition, and they're accepting participants! I wanted to give it a try because it felt like fun!

I registered my name like anyone would and wait for my turn to sing.

It was definitely boring and a bit frustrating to wait because I'm itching to sing. If I win, I could probably promote K-I

After a long time of waiting for my turn, I was finally able to sing to my heart's content.

My song that was given to me wasn't bad. But I'd like to think I could use that song as an inspiration to make our own song as the K-I.

* * *

 **Yuki**

I personally wanted to relax in bed do absolutely nothing after our performance in the LLAFC finals despite being the opening act.

Being a part of the family trip is fun and all. Being able to see the beautiful scenery of flowers, the sea and hot spots. But what I didn't like was that I wasn't notified in advance! I wasn't even able to prepare anything in preparation for the trip! My clothes and my stuff aren't exactly what I wanted to bring. So I probably missed some stuff to bring from home and just brought more or less my cellphone as my only valuable. Plus, we're just here for some family bonding. I'm fine with that so far.

"Yuki! Let's take a picture!" My mom called out to me "Yes!" I went to my mom, dad and my younger sister as we take a picture with a beautiful decoration behind us.

Ever since then, I just forgot about all of my frustrations and just had fun with my family especially when we keep finding lots of things to keep us entertained.

My family may not look it but we are heavy arcade gamers. We went to an arcade during our trip and massacred anyone in every type of game possible:

My dad on the basketball going to set his mark in the high score with 999 the max that the arcade can only handle.

My mom milling out all of the prizes in the claw corner, though I'll be a bit blunt, she doesn't make it sound fun by thinking of angles and all that but what will get everyone surprised is that it actually works!

My little sister beats everyone's sorry butts in fighting games. The boys have mixed feelings about my little sister, they probably see a gem in her because not only is she a great gamer but she's also very cute, making her irresistible for those gamer boys but I don't like it that most of them don't look even decent enough for my sister but oh well.

I've gotten used to dancing in an idol group and in my clubs. I'm impressing everyone with my perfect performance in each given stage. It felt like a cakewalk compared to when I dance with my idol group and in my club. Because I have to deal with others who probably couldn't dance as well as I do. So I've always been conscious of that fact and had to tone down my skill for others to follow.

After that we went through a line of shops, my urges to shop can't be stopped (I'm glad Miki is not here)

Especially all those souvenirs... Hehehe.

* * *

 **Miki**

I've finally been able to get rest on my physically body but now I'm going through stress mentally. Because I've planned to join alongside with Saki and Yuki so that we could continue as K-I. It's been quite a long time since I've been in the same school as Saki and Yuki. I've mostly remembered the time that we were in middle school. I could only remember how cute Saki was then. She was like a doll, boys would go over her for being so moe. That's just how pretty she was. But I've loved her determination despite not having a voice.

I was the vice president then, Yuki still remained president while Saki stayed as the secretary. But I heard that she's a vice president now in high school, so if I do transfer, will I become the secretary? Or will I take over the vice president role again as Saki goes back to being a secretary? Well, I ought to go and take the exam that's happening today. I've left my home to go to Saki's and Yuki's school and get accepted for my transfer.

I've entered the school grounds before, so I know where exactly the entrance exam will be taking place. Once I entered the room, I saw other applicants ready to take the entrance exam as well, reviewing and chatting with others. Of course, I followed suit and reviewed. I had no time to chat with others even if it's just the entrance exam. Once our proctor entered the room, everyone got into their seats and we started the entrance exam.

We ended it, so I'll learn later if I've been accepted or not. So I strolled about until I found the school's library. Of course, being a bookworm myself, I just had to go in there and see what books that had in store. It was open, so I helped myself to reading every book possible until I leave for home.

After a while, I learned that there were some book that were unavailable in this library. I wrote on my piece of paper, a list of of books that they could add to this library so that the readers can get valuable information without the heavy use of the Internet.

Reading has been always my past time. So I eventually engrossed myself in the library in order to learn everything I could.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 7 to come out soon.

The OC applications are now officially closed.


	8. Miracle 7

**Miracle 7: School's Opening Concert**

* * *

" _Finally, it's time to welcome the first years and transferees."_

" _I'm just nervous just thinking about it"_

" _If I lose my cool now, the students will laugh at me."_

" _I can definitely handle this situation."_

 _I know I can. I know I ca-"_

The sound of the school bell echoed throughout the school premises and got this girl to practically fall to the floor

" _It's time… I'm so nervous!"_

The short orange haired brunette ran towards the auditorium where the new students have gathered for their orientation and welcoming to the school. She ran backstage so that none of the new students would notice a girl like her.

As she arrived at the backstage, two other girls were waiting for her: One black short hair with a hair clip in between her parting hair, the other red medium length hair with curls at the ends.

"Saki what took you so long? I know that we're going to give our speeches as the student council. But you don't have to be so overly nervous about it." Yuki sighed in disbelief

"B-but, it's my first as vice-president to introduce the new students since you didn't want to do it" Saki's unwilling will is heard and Miki looks at Yuki "So who's the one more nervous to put all the work on their vice-president?" Yuki jumped a bit nervously "Th-that's…"

Miki gave out a defeated sigh "I guess I should've be president after all. You both can't do it well. You both are now constantly worrying me."

"Yay take all the responsibility!" Yuki jumped in joy

"No, I want you take responsibility for everything" Miki stated clearly "I won't stand the fact you were president in middle school and now you aren't doing well in high school!"

Yuki's comical crying pissed off Miki even more to the point that Miki pinches her cheek. Saki could only sigh looking at them.

"We're up" Miki stopped pinching as Yuki rubs her pinched cheek.

Saki stood at the podium while Yuki and Miki are by her side as she took a deep breath and looks towards the students awaiting the speech coming from her.

"Good morning to all of you and welcome to our school Fukuoka Prefecture Hikari High School. Today we turn towards a new year - a year that lies before us much as a blank page would ... full of possibility, potential, challenges, adversity and of course adventure! It will, without a doubt, be an exceptionally busy year and one that we will all need to tackle with determination, forward driven momentum and commitment.

But it is also a year where we will need to look at balance. It is also where we must remember to have fun in our own endeavors. I've done it and you can too. Let's make a difference this year everyone!" Saki finished her speech as she gave a bow, she received an applause from the new students and stepped off the podium.

The stage started to get cleared clean. The new students were more or less confused, those who know who they are or they don't know who they are will see their performance that they will sing for them.

They sang their first ever original song called "I Breakthrough" The subtle piano tones and the screeching of the beautiful guitar and a drum accompaniment indicated the start of the song as they did their performance in front of the new students who could only smile and/or stand up to cheer for the group in front of them called K-I.

They ended their performance with poses followed by the applause and screams of the new students who are glad to we present to see their perfomance.

"Everyone! I'll be leaving a dropbox near the student council room so that you can ask us questions or give us suggestions as K-I. Um, just to clarify with all of you, we won't be accepting almost anything school related if you put it in the dropbox, that's for K-I only. Now, thank you for listening!" I bowed

"Thank you for listening!" Yuki and Miki followed me as they bow as well.

We received quite a the applause, it was very pleasant in it's own way. It wasn't as grand as the finals in LLAFC but this is a good applause for our school idol group who will try to reach out and win the Love Live! Competition.

" _I hope we'll be able to reach our newest goal to grab."_

* * *

Little did Saki know that their idol group K-I would progress in ways they wouldn't have imagined in their wildest dreams. Their dreams that they all yearn for and what they love doing the most.

* * *

" _I hope they will be accepting new members"_ I thought to myself as I left the auditorium after witnessing such a performance from K-I. My feet led me to the bathroom first to get a hold of my bearings. I looked at the mirror to see myself. I see my pale skin, my medium length chocolate brown hair and my aquamarine eyes. I washed my face so that I could get a hold of myself before leaving for the classroom, where I'll be starting my first ever class in Hikari High School. I gazed upon my notebook and it's empty pages. _"Maybe I truly want to do it. I want to be part of K-I."_

I've started my first ever homeroom class where our teacher seemed quite kind enough to us.

I've taken down my notes but my mind is somewhere else, I want to join and dance alongside K-I. I want to become a school idol because it sounds like so much fun.

"Sato, Aika-san. Please to us page 12" The teacher called out to me

I snapped from my trance and held my book as I stood "Yes!"

* * *

Once lunch break came around, a light brown, short curly silver haired girl walked to the music room. When she entered, the room is quite empty. She stood on the podium in the music took deep breathes and exercises her voice. It is a beautiful voice, like that of a goddess. She began to sing an opera song which gave her voice more clarity.

The door opened suddenly which caused the silver haired girl to stop in order to glance who's by the door. A pale, long wavy red haired girl stares at the silver haired girl. Their eyes locked onto each other, the silver haired girl's pink eyes were like that of shimmering diamonds while the red haired beauty's azure eyes were as vast like the blue sky.

It was like fate had brought these two unique girls into this single music room.

"Good afternoon" The red haired girl greeted

"Good afternoon" The silver haired girl greeted back.

Their little conversation felt magical between them. The red haired girl went to the piano and started to play a classical song. The silver haired girls eyes widen from knowing the song and she began to sing.

The sound of the piano... The sound of the singer...

Both of them sound so out of this world when combined together.

They stopped for a moment as the silver haired girl looked at the red haired girl

"Um... I'm... Lucine... Miura, Lucine..." She seemed to be quite shy talking to a stranger

"I'm Aoki, Kotone. Nice to meet you Miura-san" The red haired girl smiled at her. Lucine could only smile at her after succeeding in making a friend.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 8 to come out soon.


	9. Miracle 8

**Miracle 8: Paths to Follow**

* * *

"I guess I need to try and see what happens."

"I won't be able to get anything if I just stand around and do nothing."

"I have to ask K-I and see if I could join their group."

"If only, I had more confidence in my dancing skills. I wouldn't be feeling this way at all."

After I thought about my words. I sighed in defeat

"I can't do it." I couldn't really handle the fact that I lack confidence in being able to ask the idol group K-I.

After my classes, I walked out of the classroom. I soon passed by the student council door where the dropbox of K-I is. It's beside the door on top of a student desk. I bet they only had just now in order to put up the dropbox that's why it's on top of the student's desk and it looked a little... unprofessional.

I struggled to even look at the dropbox. Why does it look so intimidating?

I couldn't handle it. I left the hallway that I clearly forgot that I haven't registered myself in a club yet.

"Maybe I should not even try to think about joining them at all."

I wondered around since my mind has been on that dropbox of K-I.

I went up to the rooftop of my school in order to dance. I've danced to my favorite songs both international and local. With this and this alone, I've gotten an aptitude for dancing since I was younger. But I felt dancing is boring and pressuring if I dance for a crowd. I've never liked to show-off because I've put down most of my dance partners even though I didn't mean to.

I'm sweating bullets from my intense dancing session.

I took my rest on the rooftop as I laid my head on my schoolbag and rest under the shade of the wall blocking the blinding and searing sun.

"Maybe. Just maybe, I should try building up my confidence first."

* * *

Even after the indication of the end classes sounded by the school bell. The light brown, short curly silver haired girl once again walked to the same music room she went to yesterday. When she entered, the room's sunset scenery blended well with the long wavy red haired, pale skinned girl who's fixated gaze on the piano was interrupted as she entered music room. "Nice to meet you, Miura-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Aoki-san" Lucine bowed to her as she walked towards the podium in the music room as she took deep breathes and exercises her voice.

The two did their exercises before they began their practice together.

After a moment of silence,

Miura Lucine started to sing with a high pitched opera voice that many would claim is the voice of a goddess. Her voice echoes with a serene and calming sound that many would feel better after hearing her sing.

Aoki Kotone started to play the piano after she heard the serene voice of Lucine. Her skills in the piano synchronized with Lucine's voice making the entire music room a sanctuary of music.

Notes after notes

Voices after voices

It was sanctuary of euphoria where music is the sole reason of existence in this now transformed music room.

It was definitely another day to remember for these two girls who are musically gifted as they never met someone their age who has the same level of talent as they do.

After their splendid performance together, they stopped to take a take a rest.

"You're really talented Miura-san." Kotone complimented to resting Lucine.

"Thank you. You're talented too Aoki-san" Lucine began to play with her thumbs nervously. "Um... Aoki-san?" Kotone perked up to look at the silver haired girl curiously. "Yes Miura-san?"

Lucine looked at her thumbs as she played around with it very nervously. "Can I call you by your given name?"

Kotone's eyes blinked for just a moment, slightly shocked that someone she just met twice is finally asking for her to use her given name. The red haired maiden smiled at the nervous silver haired maiden.

"Sure, call me Kotone. In exchange, I'll call you Lucine-chan, got it?" She said with a slightly boastful tone.

Happily overwhelmed, Lucine jumped with joy and happily flailing her arms around.

"You seem to be very happy, is it your first time being called by your given name?"

"Yes. My family only addresses me through my given name but... this is the first time the first friend I ever made is going to call me by given name!"

Slightly flustered, based from what Kotone heard, since this is the first time anyone is really happy about being friends with her. She rubbed the back of her head and chuckled a bit "Ok, we're officially friends now alright?"

"Yup!" Lucine nodded very happily as things went well for the new duo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aika left the school since it classes have ended today. She walked to the arcade immediately in order to play her favorite dancing games.

"No one is around. I have this all to myself!" Aika began to play the dance game in front of her. As she dance the song that she had chosen, the song began to play an upbeat and fast tempo. Her eyes were closed and as soon as she heard the electric guitar she began to dance accordingly to the dance illustrations on the screen.

" _I'll gain much more confidence. I'll definitely do it!"_

* * *

 **Author's note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	10. Miracle 9

**Miracle 9: Next Three**

* * *

 _Club choosing day. Where many clubs will be working their hardest to try and gain newer members especially the freshmen. I wasn't able to choose my club since yesterday because I was still so caught up in wanting to join K-I back then. But I eventually gave up on that goal; I've got a new goal to pursue and it's a personal matter to me._

 _I need to get my confidence up when in comes to my dancing then I'll use my newfound confidence in order to join the K-I._

 _But I just realized it now, how do I... get confidence?_

 _I can't just buy it with money. If I could I'd probably the most confidence person in the world that they'd give me an award for just that!_

 _I've always been bad with my confidence like this, especially with strangers and people who push me too hard._

 _Strangers is a given because I'm quite shy when it comes to strangers._

 _But the worst part is people you know and they treat you not in the best way possible. Ever since I danced when I was a kid, my mom put me in dancing class so that I could dance better but._

"That's not the way to do it!" My teacher scolded me when she saw that I did something wrong

"B-but... I..." I timidly tried to answer her but she cut me off immediately.

"You have to do it this way!" She demonstrated to me the moves that I was doing earlier. I couldn't tell what was the difference "Got it!"

Her sudden yelling at my face after her demonstrating the dance steps startled me so much that I was almost frozen with fear "Y-yes..."

 _That one experience of mine definitely destroyed my self esteem when I was younger. Since then, it carried over and I had to experience another event when I was in middle school. It definitely sealed the way I am now in high school._

* * *

I made it! I made it!

I'm finally in the finals of the dancing competition. I'll be able to dance to my heart's content and everyone will like my dancing! I can do this, I can do this!

So I took my step on the big stage of my dancing competition. As soon as I heard the song, I knew that was my cue. I started to dance the way I would've wanted to do it. I felt like I was shining in this performance of mine.

Later...

"She's definitely quite horrible"

"Is she even a dancer at all?"

"I can't believe she even went to finals"

I overheard the crowd as if they were intentionally trying to make me hear all those comments they said.

I won the competition, but... I didn't win the audiences' hearts despite the applause I was given.

* * *

 _It was definitely devastating. Just remembering my past from time to time always gets me in a sad mood. Whenever a teacher asks me to do something, I try to live up to their expectations so that I won't be scrutinized. Whenever someone asks me a favor, I'll do it (if necessary) just so that I could prove that I worth it._

 _But it was just temporary measures to make myself feel good about living. But I'm slowly getting sick of it since middle school. Everyone I've met in my middle school think that I'm such a pushover; I'm so easy to use. I tried to change my ways in this new school that I enrolled in, hopefully that I won't repeat the same thing like in middle school._

 _I hope I never repeat it. I want genuine approval._

 _I want to be genuinely accepted. Not just accepted._

 _I should probably start with working on making my own idol group. I think I should start there._

I soon heard singing from nearby and a piano being played. I stopped in my tracks to listen to it. It was so lovely.

I know! Maybe I should ask them if they could join my idol group!

* * *

Suddenly the door opened, which stopped the two musically inclined maidens from doing their mini performance and turn their attention to the girl in front of the now opened entrance.

"Um... I'm sorry to ask this suddenly but...! Can you please start an idol group with me?!" The two maidens looked at the chocolate haired maiden who bowed before them. It seemed to be quite a shock to the silver haired maiden but the red haired didn't seem that pleased to hear it, in fact, it's as if she heard of the word again which pulled some heart aching strings in her heavy heart.

"No."

Aika lifted her head up as her eyes were shock "Wh-what...?"

"I don't want to join your bandwagon of an idol group. If it's an idol group that you want, why don't you join K-I?" Kotone said in an irritated tone.

"K-Kotone-chan... W-we should listen to her" Lucine fidgeted in place in a shy manner.

"Why Lucine-chan? Don't tell me you want to be an idol?"

"Th-that's not... what I was going at..." Lucine's voice became a whisper as she averts her gaze from Kotone.

"I-I just need you to give it a try! I-if you don't like it after one performance, you may leave the idol group!" Aika's practically sweating bullets hoping this desperate attempt to get their approval to join the idol group that she plans to create.

"Kotone-chan... We can at least give it a try." Lucine tried to convince Kotone in at least giving the idol group thing a chance.

Kotone gazed at Lucine and looks at her eyes. Their eyes locked as if Kotone is checking if this determination isn't just an act but a fact. After a brief moment, the red haired maiden turned her attention to the chocolate brown haired girl "What's your name?"

"M-my name's... Aika. Sato, Aika" She struggled to speak as she felt the intimidating gaze from her.

"Sato, Aika" She said in a loud voice like a commander calling attention to his subordinates

"Y-yes!" Aika stood up straight feeling the intimidation factor rising.

As if there is a drum roll being played now, the red haired maiden coughed a bit then stared at Aika's eyes directly.

"We'll join your bandwagon of idols"

Aika smiled and blush marks appeared over her cheeks

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	11. Miracle 10

**Miracle 10: The Beginning**

* * *

 **Aika**

So as the one who created this new idol group which will be the starting point of where I'll gain my confidence.

I immediately had asked for the two musical geniuses to compose a song that we can all sing while I make up the dance steps. It's a definite struggle but I know that we can handle it.

To start things off, I began to use most of my free time to figure some dance moves that I could use. I've watched many dance routines and performances and try to make simpler versions so that I can make it look good and at the same time, making it easier for my two new members to pick up.

Definitely something that only I can do. I've become the leader and the one who created this group. I want to increase my confidence and go against the K-I group who has participated in the LLAFC also the did the opening act for the finals in the LLAFC... and alongside with the U's nonetheless! A great feat for a starting idol group! I also heard from the fans here in the school that they started as a two man group, then got their third member to perform in the same school. What humble beginnings, I want to be able to bring myself up like their group.

It will be hard on us when we'll be debuting with our own original song, unlike how K-I started where they used the U's songs when they were purely going to be an appreciation club at first.

But I know that I can succeed if I'm able to make this idol group a success.

* * *

 **Kotone**

This isn't what it look like. I know I'm better than this. Why did I accept that rude girl's request?

Sigh... I got myself into another mess like this.

I remember that I went to the music room since I starved to play a piano every single day. Despite having a piano at my own home, I was never satisfied with just that. I wanted more, I wanted to play so much that it got into my first mess.

 **~Flashback~**

I remember going to the music room because it was my music period. I was stuck with having to sing like the others in a choir because it was given to us by our teacher but after I did finish my last period, I waited for the rest to leave the room so that I could play the grand piano that's here.

Once I was alone, I began to play classical songs on the piano as if I were the one composing them myself

I played without even looking at the keys, my eyes closed to savor every note that comes out of the lovely instrument. On that note, I had filled the entire room with such an eloquent melody. It was quite the event.

As soon as I finished my song, the door suddenly opened for me to find a girl applauding me "That was a great performance! I definitely want you to join the choir club!"

 **~Flashback end~**

Then I had the other event of meeting Lucine-chan then the rude girl named Aika.

I guess I'm given many different opportunities that I'm being tested on how I handle them.

* * *

 **Lucine**

I can't believe I'm getting this far in my life right now. I knew I always had an affinity for singing but never in my life had I been through a series of events that involved in my singing, especially around strangers

I've always been looked after by the maids and butlers in my house, my own personal maid lets me do anything I normally wanted. She was always encouraging me to sing ever since I had invested myself in it. She's probably the most important person in life, next to my parents who took care of me when I was a baby

She is my coach, my motivator and closest person to family. I heard before that she, herself was always interested in singing.

I was taught by her in many different ways. Learning many different ways to sing.

I was taught secretly because my father is especially strict with status, so it would be very shameful if I learned from a maid in my house, instead I should learn from a professional teacher but I've always wanted to learn from her because she makes singing very fun.

Now, I'll be putting all that I learned from her into this idol performance that me, Kotone-chan, Aika-chan will be doing this coming Friday afternoon right after classes.

I ought to listen to some idol songs and learn how to sing them especially. I ought to ask my maid to help teach me.

* * *

 **Performance Day at the Courtyard**

I've gotten permission to do this activity that we are going to perform and debut as the new idol group in our school making it clear that we are rivals against the K-I group.

This is where we can make our stand and rise!

"Um... Goodluck..." Lucine plays with her thumbs as she nervously looks at both of her members.

"Goodluck to all of us, I don't want myself to become an embarrassment. I know the moves are easy but could you at least tone down your dancing to our level?" Kotone stared directly at Aika which caused her to sweat a bit from Kotone's harsh gaze.

"Don't be like that, we can do it if we have the best instrument player, singer and dancer all together. We can definitely show that we are the greatest thing that has ever happened in the school, beating the K-I group!" Aika retaliates so that she wouldn't be shown as a nervous person

"I hope that is the case otherwise it will be such an embarrassment that I even joined your bandwagon"

Both of them stare each other down, leaving Lucine to frantically panic about the current situation.

"U-um... everyone... I think we... should start now..." Lucine said it quietly which caused the two to stop their fight and look at Lucine who ended up pointing across them.

They slowly turned to see who was there, they were surprised that there is only one person standing right in front of their stage

None other than the vice-student council president, Fuse Saki.

"I'm interested to see your performance." Saki said with a smile

"I don't perform for just one person." Kotone said in a rude manner which caused the two to stare at Kotone with disbelief and fear because she went against the vice-student council.

" _It's over... Now that Kotone-san did that. I can't look Saki-san in the eye anymore."_ Aika looks down in defeat.

"Ok, how about this? I perform first then you perform next?" Saki tried to propose a deal with Kotone

"I don't agree, I'll only play for a crowd."

"Ok... I'll bring a crowd then. Will you keep your promise?"

Kotone's eyes were wide open, in complete disbelief that she could do that but she wanted to confirm something before doing all this. "You can't just gather a crowd by calling them regularly, show me your idol appeal." Her eyes looked at Saki with high expectations

"So, I'll do it alone then?" Saki smiled and tilts her head cutely

Kotone was taken aback _"She's going to do it alone?! That's insane!"_

Saki smiled seeing her reaction "I can do it, don't worry. So can I listen to your original song? I'll perform it. You three can join me at anytime."

The new idol group trio were shocked

" _She's going to listen to and perform our song without given practice?!"_ Lucine thought

" _Impossible! She can't think up of dance steps easily!"_ Aika thought

" _She's just putting a brave face, no way she can do this"_ Kotone doubted her abilities despite Saki having experience in the LLAFC.

Saki finished listening to the song once and looks towards the trio "This is a nice song! Who composed it?" She seemed genuinely happy and Kotone hesitantly raised her hand "Oh you did? That's great! Well, I'll be able to perform it now. Please play the song in 5 minutes" Saki asked them as she walked onto the center of the stage and closed her eyes

The three have doubts about Saki's ability to do something so on the spot. But they have to watch regardless on what she will do.

The music began to play, though it was just a piano only composition. It sounded mellow and not completely pop which would not attract people that much since idols usually perform catchy songs but with Saki, who agreed to this has to deal with such a song, she has no choice.

Saki sang the song and danced a bit to fit the songs mellow tone. What surprises the trio was that she's really doing it. They didn't know that she would memorize it all in one complete go. To top it all off, a crowd is gathering to watch Saki's performance.

Everyone, including the trio were amazed at Saki's performance but because Kotone didn't want to feel like a loser she jumped in after the first verse and sang alongside with her.

Eventually, Aika and Lucine joined in once the song hit the climatic part of the song and sang giving such a performance for everyone to enjoy.

After the performance, the audience applauded the performers as Saki turned to face the trio

"I have a proposition for those of you who want to be idols."

The budding trio looks at not their vice-student council president but as Saki, the leader of the K-I idol group

"Do you want to join K-I?"

As expected of my upperclassman. She's really good

"Yes! We'll join K-I!" Aika said happily

There's nothing we can't do if she's leading us.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	12. Miracle 11

**Miracle 11: Drama, Drama and More Drama**

In the afternoon, at the drama club after all members except the remaining three left had a conversation about something interesting.

"Things sure have gotten interesting in our school lately."

"Are you saying that we should challenge them?"

"Hey! You two should be concentrating on your studies, challenging them is a secondary priority."

"Aww... you're no fun as always Natsumi."

"Huh?! I CAN be fun you know!"

"Hee hee hee, Nat-chan is pissed!"

"Huh?! I'm not pissed Izumi! Just take back what you said Shiho!" Nat-chan justifies her actions

"I will take back what I said if you'll help me challenge them." Shiho sighed by thought of a great comeback

"Fine! So who are we challenging?" Nat-chan questioned her

"Isn't it obvious, we were popular until they came along. So I want to see what's up." Shiho gave a huge grin

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

Things are going smoothly in the student council room, everyone doing their assigned duties and the K-I in particular are doing advanced work so that they can continue their idol activities in the future.

"Ehhhh... This is so boring... I wanna practice for the next performance..." Yuki complained so much that Miki walked to her side and pinched the lights out of Yuki "AH! OUCH! OW!"

Saki sighed and looks at the two with a tired glare "Can't you two just stop this while we're in the Student Council Room? We're lagging behind in work here, if we don't finish the work early, we can't have practice"

Yuki shot away from Miki's pinches "I'll finish it all!" She laughs maniac like manner as she began writing, signing and stamping all in superhuman speed.

Miki and Saki watch the unique phenomenon that only comes out when Yuki's boredom bottle has reached it's limit.

"It's back again..." Saki sighed

"I actually prefer this Yuki if we can get everything done like this. I'm pretty jealous." Miki crossed her arms

"Why is that Miki?" Saki curiously asks

Miki went up in Saki's face ignoring all personal space to prove her point "If I could do something like that every single day! I'd be the goddess of anything I do in life!"

"Huh. Personally, I think it's pretty tiring on the body and mind." Saki said then Yuki fell face first on the desk after finishing all the work "See? I think it isn't healthy to keep doing that."

"You just don't see the benefits of how such a workaholic lifestyle would mend your life!" Miki pointed at Saki's face practically touching her nose

"You know, if you keep your finger there. I'll do my trick that I did when we were younger" Saki grins at her. Miki recoiled back "No! I don't want it to happen again! I don't want it!"

"It's too late! You're getting the booger ambush!" Saki ran towards Miki and tried to grab her hand

"No! Get away from me!" Miki frantically ran about and screamed which is very hilarious in it's own right.

After a moment, the student council was forced open and slammed on the wall which stopped the two from running about, Yuki jumped from her exhausted state as if she slept the entire day.

"I'm Takahashi, Shiho. Nice to meet you Student Council or should I say, K-I!" A black haired two low twintails girl declared as she pointed at them

"I'm Taniguchi, Natsumi. We have come with a direct challenge to you" An unkempt turquoise long haired girl pointed at the student council beside the first girl

"Good day to you everyone! I'm Morita, Izumi. This will be a challenge that will prove whether or not K-I is worthy against us!" A long lavender haired beauty whose hair reaches till her butt and pointed at the student council beside the first girl

"We are! The! Drama Club!" The girls posed in a very moe like manner which would capture the hearts of the audience.

"Um… So… What's the challenge all about?" Saki asked

"I can't believe you had to force the door open like that!" Miki angrily said

"Is this a live Power Puff Girls show?" Yuki yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" The three girls angrily looked at Yuki for saying such a preposterous thing.

Yuki yawned "If it isn't then what is it?"

"Didn't you hear us?! We. Are. Challenging. You." Shiho pointed angrily at Yuki

"We'll challenge you in your turf! An idol performance!" Shiho declared right in front of them

"So... You're the Drama Club and you're challenging us in an idol performance?" Yuki asked once more while she stretches her body.

"Of course" Shiho grins.

Yuki looks at her and grins back "I'll make sure that the Drama club loses!"

The remaining girls watch the two indifferently as they went back to their poilte introductions

"As Shi-chan said, we'll be challenging you on your turf since we also know about how to perform and giving people a happy time" Izumi grinned a bit Saki

"Well I know that being in the Drama club has the same goals as the idols but they will achieve it through 'different means'." Miki said getting the attention of the other two.

"Well as the K-I group's leader. I'll be willing to take up your challenge" Saki walked up to Natsumi and extended her hand towards her for a handshake

"I'm glad you accepted" Natsumi shook Saki's hand but leaned a bit to Saki's ear "Because if you didn't, Shiho will be so annoyingly persistant which often give us a bad impression" She added as she whispered in Saki's ear.

"I see. Hehehe..." A nervous laugh left Saki's mouth as she could only think of another person who could be described as such while looking a Yuki.

Then the girls were apart from each other. Each in their group as they stare at their opponents.

A battle between the Drama Club and the K-I Idol Group will commence a week from now...

* * *

 **Author's note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	13. Miracle 12

**Miracle 12: The Preparation, The Overture and The Epilogue**

* * *

 **Takahashi Residence**

"What is it that I'm really looking for? Satisfaction? Recognition?" I shook my head as I slowly put my head on my desk. I couldn't understand the feelings that I feel right now, ever since I wanted to challenge the K-I Idol group which has grown a bit bigger with the addition of three other aspiring school idols.

"I think I need some fresh air" I stood up and wore my outdoor clothes as I left the comfort of my own home. I looked up at the dark skies with the streak of dazzling moonlight. I walked and walked taking everything into account the things I have done so far. I always remembered my reasons for doing every little thing. But for some reason, I have no idea why I dared to challenge the K-I group when I know that I'm a part of the Drama Club which are both distinctively different.

I sat down on a nearby bench in a park "Maybe challenging the K-I group was a bad idea. It goes against everything that the Drama Club stands for." Sighing again I looked up at the dark painted skies which was synonymic to what I'm feeling right now. Lost.

"I don't think it was a bad idea challenging us." I heard a voice which caught me off guard. I nervously check my surroundings before finally fixating my gaze on a girl wearing a white one-piece dress in this dark night. It illuminated in the darkness as if she's the light in the darkness.

It was none other than the opponent that I have to face. Fuse, Saki the student council president and the leader of K-I.

I stutter a bit since I wasn't expecting to meet our opponents until the end of this week. "Wh-what are you doing here in this dangerous night?"

"I could ask you the same thing, we're both girls after all." Saki's reply was enough to keep me pinned down and unable to reply.

Saki motioned herself to sit beside me and I couldn't get myself to be in the competitive mood, probably because of the dark clouds and the moonlit skies.

"I wanted to take a walk because I was tired of staying inside a room. My house, the student council room. We haven't even started in our practice yet for the duel that you and I will head into." Saki said it quite solemnly as if it was a natural thing to say.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your competitor." I said frowning while looking at her directly "I've already thought of everything that is needed in order to wipe you off the floor and become the school idols of our school." My competitive attitude began to rise and felt the fire that is being lit within me.

"I suppose so. I guess I was being rude. I'll ask you something on the day of the competition Takahashi-san. Because I feel, that there's more to gain if what I ask is accepted." Saki stood up from the bench and bows before me.

"What do you mean? Can't you just spill it right here and right now?" I asked her as it was something to get evidently curious about. I feel like she's pulling the strings of something. It was as if she's playing God, knowing where the best paths that should be taken. Was she always like this? I never felt this kind of vibe before from her. She was and still is a diligent student but some event in the LLAFC must've changed her. She's like a different person.

Saki smiled at me and bows again "I'm sorry but I can't because it is for the best right now. Bye" She gave a genuine wave and smile as she left the park. "This is too convenient. It sounds like things are being put into motion but I'm not in charge of it!" I despised the thought of being played into someone else's game. I'll defeat her and the K-I to prove my worth!

* * *

 **Drama Club**

"Natsumi, you're not doing the steps correctly like I planned it to be." Shiho spoke her frustration at the unkempt turquoise long haired girl who glances towards her critic.

"Shiho, you know that having only a few days of preparation isn't going to get us anywhere close to perfection. Then the moment she glanced at the long lavender haired girl who seemed to have gotten the steps, she was perplexed that her friend Izumi was able to learn all these so quickly.

Shiho looks at Natsumi with a repugnant look and sighed "The thought seemed to cross my mind. I wonder why you're here at the drama club, it sounds like you have no motivation, when you can learn these things quickly enough like Izumi can."

Natsumi burned with anger hearing that comment "I will learn these steps before the showdown alright?! So I'll do my thing while you shut up!"

Shiho disliked Natsumi's aggressiveness which provoked her to add more steps "I'll make sure you master all these steps which will guarantee us a win against the K-I group!"

"Argh! Don't make it even harder for me!" Natsumi's cry was definitely more like a plea than a demand.

"Someone who wants to say such things to my face like that will give me maximum effort! I expect the best performance from you!" Shiho continued her counterattack much to Natusmi's dismay.

"It sure feels great doesn't it?" These words caught the attention of the arguing girls to look at the lavender haired girl.

"Of course it is great steps right?! Only you can truly see the brilliance of my choreography!" Shiho took her word into this context but the girl before Shiho was not accepting what she said. "Do you think I would say that about your choreography Shiho?"

This reply got Shiho and Natsumi to look at Izumi with a curious gaze. "Then what feels good?" Shiho replies but this got Izumi to sigh and just shake her head "Never mind. It's not really important."

This left Shiho and Natsumi confused but they didn't want to pursue this, for special reasons.

* * *

 **The Auditorium**

Despite the match being secret to just only the 6 girls who challenged each other, the auditorium was packed with students who wanted to watch the K-I Idol and the used to be popular Goddesses of the Sea face off in an idol match.

The place was tense, the students had wondered when this rivalry has been going on. They never would've expected that the drama club would face off against the K-I group in their turf. Nobody knows the true reason and something even interesting, how did this event get leaked to other students.

But that didn't matter. The stage is prepped for their bout. This starting with the Goddesses themselves.

"Listen to me K-I as I said before that if we win. We will take over as the sole idol group of this school and nothing will stop us from attaining that goal!" Shiho the leader of the Goddesses was heard loud and clear from the audience and some murmurs were heard from them. Many of the students had wondered why there was no reply from the K-I group themselves but were rather surprised to see them composed which is a far cry from what they used to be back then when they were just an idol appreciation group.

The Goddesses from the drama club started their performance. They actually used something that would normally get people bored but they used it to interesting effect.

It was a musical piece from some Broadway production and added a bit of pop to make it catchy. Surprisingly enough, it garnered enough applause once they ended in their mermaid like poses. Shiho was ecstatic to get such an applause after a long time, they had this thrill before but never experienced it again until this day. It was a blessing and something that the girls would relish in.

Later, the drama club clears the stage for the K-I group and they got into position. The room soon was filled with violins breaking the silence and then comes in the acoustic guitars and piano. The three members walked apart from each other and did a dance number regarding about mirrors. The drama club were surprised at something like this, it wasn't flashy by any means but it gave a bit of context as to what they were trying to convey along with their new song Lights. It was not a song that is filled with pop though, rather it was melancholic and was something that K-I has never done before but the message was strong. It was received well and no doubt could ever be brought to this performance. It was assured who the audience have chosen.

The roaring screams and echoes of claps fill the auditorium and they are ready to end things once and for all. The drama club admits defeat as they were about to let themselves out.

"Please wait!" The defeated group looked towards the girl with a microphone in hand. "Takahashi-senpai. I'll finally be able to disclose what I wanted to say when we met last night." This quote caught the attention of not just the audience but also both the K-I members and Drama Club as well. Miki and Yuki were looking at Saki with a curious gaze while the drama club look to Shiho wondering if she would tell them of their meeting last night.

"I've always felt this burning that you always had on you. I've felt that in itself can spark a movement to anything has run stale. I've wanted to say this since last night but I didn't want to distract you from trying to beat us in this competition. But I can say it now without any obstacles." Saki gave her monologue and it was enough that everyone was thinking of what Saki would say. It is obvious? Is it complicated? Is it simple? But the only one who can tell us that answer is Saki, the K-I leader herself.

"Would you give us the honor to perform side by side with you?" Saki gave a surprising statement. She has done this before to the three individuals who were smiling at the three possible new members. Shiho being the leader was a bit frustrated but didn't want to follow the "If can't beat them, Join them" club.

It was not Shiho who walked before them, it was none other than Morita, Izumi. It was surprising, Shiho and Natsumi didn't expect their friend to be proactive right now, there's always a reason for her actions and they could only wonder what is the reason behind this action she took.

"What is the meaning of this Izumi?" Shiho despite knowing that Izumi does things for a reason is a little irritated at what Izumi is clearly hinting at.

"Don't you think this is a good opportunity Shi-chan?" Izumi's calm voice was opposite to Shiho's harsh tone of her voice.

"Why do you want to side with the opposition? Why do you side against me?" Shiho didn't stand down and wanted a proper answer from her. From this point on, Natsumi had to stay away from the argument that is Izumi and Shiho.

"You're too absorbed into winning Shiho." The sudden tone of voice that Izumi took was more stern and a bit tense.

"Huh? Are you...?" Shiho hands held onto her chest as if clenching her heart.

"Yes, I've had enough of this. I want this to end." Izumi's tense voice was enough to say that this is hard for her too. "I want the old Shi-chan back! I want the ever so cheerful Shiho who wanted to perform for the fun of it!" Izumi's shouting voice got everyone to flinch but it hit home to Natsumi and Shiho who only they know the reason behind this hurting Izumi. "I don't want this! I never wanted my friend to be so absorbed at wanting something!" Tears started to flow down the cheeks of the Goddess trio. "Please Shiho... I want us and Natsumi included, to have fun doing any activity we want to do. I want our friendship to not fall apart after that incident last year... Please..." The girl choked on her words. The tears she can't fight back, sobbing right in front of the ever affected girl.

Shiho took a few steps until she was only 2 feet away from Izumi and her arms slowly reaching towards the sobbing girl.

"You idiot...! I want to have fun too! But... because of what happened back then, I couldn't accept anything else except victory..." Shiho started to cry and bury her face on her friend's shoulder while Izumi is doing the same. Natsumi couldn't hold it any longer and held onto both of them also crying her eyes out.

It took just about 10 minutes to finish what they were doing but it felt like time stopped during that incident.

Slowly, but ever so surely.

Shiho and the others finally stood up properly and walked towards Saki with her arm extended out to her. Saki could only smile and shake her hand.

"We'll join you underclassmen. We'll surely be together from now on!" Shiho said with determination.

"We look forward to it." Saki smiles

Slowly, the audience gave a heartfelt applause as the other three members: Aika, Lucine and Kotone went up the stage.

They all huddled up into a circle and began their start has begun.

"Yuki!"

"Saki!"

"Miki!"

"Aika!"

"Kotone!"

"Lucine!"

"Izumi!"

"Shiho!"

"Natsumi!"

"K-I! Go!"

 **Play the song "START:DASH!" here either in your head or through the net** ( watch?v=JGT6nw6nCLI )

Romanji Lyrics

I say  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo  
Itsuka sora ni habataku  
Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Akiramecha dame nanda  
Sono hi ga zettai kuru  
Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne  
Hajimari no kodou

Ashita yo kaware  
Kibou ni kaware  
Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware  
Start!

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi janai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa  
Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake ja tsumaranai  
Kitto (kitto)  
Kimi no (yume no) chikara (ima wo)  
Ugokasu chikara  
Shinjiteru yo... dakara start!

Hey, hey, hey start dash  
Hey, hey, hey start dash

Ameagari no kibun de  
Takamaru kitai no naka  
Tsumazuita koto sae mo  
Omoide ni shiyou

Ashita ga saku yo  
Kibou ga saku yo  
Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita  
DASH!

Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku susumu darou  
Sore wa (sore wa) Tooi (yume no)  
kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera  
Kanata e to... boku wa dash!

Mata hitotsu yume ga umare...

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi ja nai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa

Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku susumu darou  
Sore wa (sore wa) Tooi (yume no)  
kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera  
Kanata e to... boku wa dash!

English Lyrics

I say  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH

Even newborn baby birds  
Will soar through the sky someday  
They'll fly with great, strong wings

Don't ever give up  
The day will definitely come  
You can feel them too, can't you?  
The beats of the beginning

O Tomorrow, change!  
Transform into hope!  
Transform, illuminated by that brilliant light  
START!

Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying - That isn't you  
With your blazing heart, you definitely can clear the way to the future  
Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying is boring  
I'm sure (I'm sure)  
Your (dream's) power (right now)  
Can set things in motion  
I believe in you, so START!

Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

The mood after the rain  
Amidst growing expectations  
Even the times when we stumbled  
Let them become memories

Tomorrow will blossom!  
Hope will blossom!  
A humming fun melody blossomed  
DASH!

Grasp the happiness and  
Let's form a connection between us  
We've finally broken through and found our way  
Grasp the happiness and  
You and I will push on forward  
Those are (those are) a distant (dream's)  
Fragments (but they're) precious fragments  
Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!

And again, a dream is born

Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying - That isn't you  
With your blazing heart, you definitely can clear the way to the future

Grasp the happiness and  
Let's form a connection between us  
We've finally broken through and found our way  
Grasp the happiness and  
You and I will push on forward  
Those are (those are) a distant (dream's)  
Fragments (but they're) precious fragments  
Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!

 **The road ahead can only get better from here...**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


End file.
